The Harmony Jefferson Story
by Angeleia Kenobi
Summary: Since when is your girl more important than my wife? Her name was Harmony, and she was in trouble. Can the Cartwrights help her?
1. Chapter 1

The young woman watched the boy run across the street, a tall man racing after him, scooping him up in a spin and tickling his tummy as they walked back to the wagon he'd escaped from. On the wagon seat was a beautiful young woman, on her lap a bundle of squirming blanket. She was laughing hard as the man practically dumped the boy into the seat beside the woman and climbed up before he could get away again. The boy gave out a cry, but his parents laughed and the woman put an arm around him as the man clicked the horses forward.

Harmony Jefferson watched them ride past, then turned to her brother Lerato who was just coming out of the bank. "You get it?" she asked, walking over to their horses. Lerato held up his wallet and untied his horse, "Yeah I got it. C'mon, we need to get outta town before Pa and Melody come through." Harmony threw her leg over the saddle and leaned forward, "You really think this is going to work?" Lerato looked at her, then nudged his horse, Beauty, forward. "I don't know Harm, I don't know." Harmony blew out her breath and rode next to her older brother, "When Pa find's out about you withdrawing that money, he's going to be really mad. Maybe I shouldn't let you do this." Lerato reached over and grabbed her reins, stopping both animals. He looked at her hard, his eyes never once wavering from her face, "Harmony Laura Jefferson, I am your brother, and if I say that your worth it then your worth it. Besides, Pa don't scare me." Harmony shook her head and looked away from his glare. "Lerato, I can't bear the thought of Pa getting after you for helping me like this." Lerato chucked her chin, and made her look at him. "I'm going through with this whether you like it or not. Now, lets get out of here."

He released her reins and waved to the road, "We better get moving if we're going to make it to San Francisco by the end of the week." Harmony followed him, nudging Regret to follow.

----------

The wagon jarred and Vanessa tightened her grip on her young daughter, "Adam, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were aiming for those rocks." The six month old in her arms gargled and Adam smiled, "Who do think she sided with?" Vanessa grinned, "Me!" Adam hooted at that and put his arm around his family, "What makes you think that?" Vanessa gave him a look, then adjusted so that Nathan could lay his head down across her lap before she spoke, "I've gone long enough with being outvoted by you two, it's about time someone else stood on my side." she snuggled the baby close and kissed Hannah's forehead. Adam's hand just reached his wife's back and he ran his hand up and down her spine, "I don't know, you seem to get your way even when you're outnumbered." she gave him an evil grin and whispered, "That's because I know how to negotiate better than you do." she winked at him and Adam wrapped his fingers through her hair, "Yeah...I'll bet." he tugged gently and she giggled. "You just wait, I'll prove it to you tonight." Adam smiled wickedly, and slapped the reins against the horses backs, "Ha!"

They pulled into the main stable yard of the ranch house, and Adam was the first to the ground. He turned around to grab up his two year old son and twirled him around in his hands before setting him down. Nathan squealed with delight when his father grabbed him and clung to his legs as Adam took Hannah from Vanessa's arms and she climbed down herself. Ben came out of the house then, and spoke up, "Well then. What had you four heading into town this early?" Vanessa smiled and took back her little girl from Adam. "Hannah had a check up today with Doc Martin, and when Nate heard I was leaving he threw a fit worthy of a Cartwright and Adam had to go along." Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed his son up off the ground, setting him on his shoulders, "Nessa, you know full well you couldn't have driven that wagon without another pair of hands." Ben laughed at the look Vanessa gave her husband then took the youngest Cartwright from her arms. "And what did Paul have to say about the little princess?" The group started walking back inside, with Vanessa removing her hat and shawl, "She's as healthy as her brother at that age, maybe even better since she's had it pretty easy."

Adam snorted as he shut the door and let Nathan loose on the house. The little boy raced for a small wooden box his father had made for him, and quickly started removing every last toy in it. "Nessa, need I remind you that Hannah's birth was anything but easy?" Vanessa gave him a look and stuck out her tongue at him, "Trust me Adam, I'm the _**last**_ person you need to remind about _**that**_." Ben laughed and stroked his granddaughters cheek, "You know Hannah, sometimes I think these two got married just so that they could continue fighting eachother." Hannah let out a great squeal and the parents all laughed heartily Vanessa hung up her shawl and hat, then turned to her husband, "Shouldn't you be helping your brothers with the branding?" Adam lowered his shoulders and squatted down next to his son, "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that." Ben laughed, "Well even if she didn't your brothers do. They'll be coming in for lunch in about an hour, then you can go back out and help." Vanessa grinned, "I'd better go help Hop Sing."

----------

Lerato pulled back on the reins and held out his hand to his sister. Harmony and Regret drew even with him, then looked around. They were on a bluff over a great blue lake surrounded by a thick green forest. "Will you look at that!" he said, tilting his head to the view. Harmony glanced around them, "It's amazing." she breathed, her eyes continuing to scan the horizon. "I wonder if somebody owns this yet." Lerato said, shifting in his saddle. Harmony raised her eyebrow at him, "A view like this? I'd be surprised of someone didn't." Lerato looked down the road, "Let's move."

They rode for another few hours when they came across another view, then another, each a great vista of open land, towering trees and rugged mountains. They kicked their horses into a gallop, and were halfway through an open glade when there was a gunshot behind them, and Lerato pulled Beauty up short. Harmony stopped Regret along side, pulling the mans hat she wore low over her brow, ignoring the fact that she still wore a woman's riding skirt and blouse. "Alright you two, you want to tell me why you were racing across the Ponderosa?" Harmony risked a glance from beneath her hat and saw what she thought was a mountain sitting on top of a rich brown horse with a stripe down his face and a younger man, not much older than herself, sitting on a beautiful paint. His hat was tilted to one side on his head and he was eying her dangerously. "Well? Are you going to answer my brother?" even his voice was cocky. Harmony looked over at her brother, who was looking at her, questioning. She shrugged, then leaned forward in her saddle, suddenly dizzy.

"Harmony, you okay?" he asked, ignoring the newcomers. Harmony nodded, taking a deep breath and sitting back up straight. Another horse came thundering up, a chestnut with a bright blaze and tossing its head. The man in the saddle wore a black hat that matched his black shirt and pants. "Joe, Hoss, what's going on?" his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and showed powerful forearms. Harmony was having trouble catching her breath, and started gasping. Her head was spinning...she couldn't stay in the saddle very much longer...

"HARMONY!" the man shouted, dropping from his horse and grabbing his sister by the shoulders. "Ugh." she groaned, and tried to get up. Her knees buckled and she fell back to the ground, "Ret, we gotta stop." she whispered, and he nodded, "Alright, alright." Lerato looked up at the men, then looked away quickly, "You sure?" he whispered to Harmony, and she nodded, "I can't stay on that horse another minute, not alone." she was breathing heavy, and Lerato knew what was coming next. He stood quickly and helped his sister to her feet. Once steady, her hand flew to her mouth and she nearly tripped over her skirts to get to the small clump of trees, and her stomach emptied. She fell to her knees again and she spat several times trying to clear her mouth of the taste.

Someone put a canteen in front of her, and she took a swallow gratefully, "Thank you." she whispered, swallowing again to prevent another upset. "You're welcome." It was the cocky one from before, "What's wrong, you sick or something?" he asked, offering his hand to help her to her feet. She ignored him, and went back to her brother. Joe raised his eyebrows at his brothers, then put the lid back on his canteen and walked back to Cochise. Hoss grinned at him then asked the newcomers, "You folks seem to be having trouble. You wouldn't mind telling us where you were headed would you?" Harmony nodded when Lerato looked at her, his arm around her shoulders and holding her gently. "My sister and I are heading fro San Francisco. I'm sorry if we were trespassing, but we can't take the main road." Hoss sat forward, "I was right, some form of trouble." Joe leaned his head to the side and put his hand on his hip, "You running from something?" Lerato nodded, "Our Pa...and our older sister." Harmony dropped her eyes to the ground, this next part always made her cry, even if it was the truth.

"What has your father done that made you run away?" it was the third one, the one on the chestnut that spoke. There was something about him that looked familiar to Lerato, but he couldn't quite place him. Lerato swallowed, "He...he sold my sister." Hoss's brow furrowed, "Sold her...." Adam leaned forward in his saddle and looked at the man carefully, "Your name wouldn't happen to be Jefferson would it?" Lerato looked at the man in black, instantly wary, "Yes...why?" Adam smirked, "Names Cartwright, Adam Cartwright. You probably know my wife, Vanessa Warrick." Harmony's eyes flew to the eldest Cartwright, "Nessa? Nessa's here?" she pulled away form Lerato's grip and walked to Adam, "Please, take me to her." Adam glanced at the girl next to his horse and then to her brother. Lerato watched Adam, "So you're Adam Cartwright?" Adam nodded, "These are my brothers, Hoss and Little Joe." The other two boys nodded, "Hi."

Lerato nodded back, then reached for Harmony, "If you wouldn't mind showing us the way, I'd really like to see her again." Harmony nodded, "Yes, please." Adam looked at his brothers again, then shrugged, "We're done for the day anyway, why not?" Joe chuckled, "Anything to get out of work, eh?" Adam grinned and winked, "I heard Nessa say something about pork ribs for dinner." Hoss's eyes brightened, "Her pork ribs?" Adam nodded, "I didn't catch what she was saying about dessert, but if she's making pork ribs, you can be sure that it'll be good." Harmony walked over to her brother and let him lift her onto Beauty's back. Lerato swung himself up behind his sister, letting Joe take Regret's lead. "Follow Joe, the house isn't much farther. Hoss and I'll be along in a minute, we've got to make sure the boys are set in for tonight."

Vanessa was just spreading the sauce over her Ponderosa-wide famous pork ribs when Hop Sing came hurrying into the kitchen, "MisNessa, there someone coming for dinner!" She looked at him, confused, "What?" she wiped her hands on her apron and followed the man outside. Joe was dismounting from Cochise when she walked outside, "Joe, aren't you home a little early?" Joe glanced at his sister in law, then turned around to help Harmony from her place in front of Lerato, "Ah, we've got it all done for today, Adam said something about pork ribs for dinner tonight and I had to come get my plate before Hoss gets in." Vanessa laughed, then walked closer to him. "Excuse me, I'm Vanessa Cartwright, welcome to the Ponderosa." she offered her hand to the girl, then shifted her head to the side and wrinkled her brow, "Don't I know you?" she said, as Lerato lowered himself to the ground. Lerato cleared his throat, "You dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" Vanessa's eyes widened and she took a closer look at Harmony, "No...you can't be!" she said, putting a finger under Harmony's chin and looking deep into her eyes. "Harmony? Harmony Jefferson."

Harmony broke into a wide smile, "It's me, Nessa." Vanessa looked past her to Lerato, "and this can't be Lerato." Lerato nodded, his own face broken into a wide smile. Vanessa wrapped Harmony, then Lerato into a tight hug, "I don't believe it, last I heard about you two..." she was suddenly serious, "Why are you out here?" Harmony bit her lip, and looked away. Vanessa cocked an eyebrow at Lerato, then shook her head, "Come inside, the both of you." she turned to Joe, "Joe can you take care of their horses?" she glanced the animals over and shook her head, "Your father never did know what to do with good stock." she sighed, and shook her head again, "Let me guess," she pointed to the two animals as she named them, "That's Beauty, and that's...Regret." Her voice got soft as she looked at the great gelding. His coat was as black as his fathers, with a great white mane and tail that made him look like a horse out of a nightmare. "Oh, Regret..." she whispered, and sighed, turning back to Harmony, "Let's go inside. I need to keep an eye on those ribs."

Vanessa took the girl around her shoulders and led her into the kitchen. Lerato followed, removing his hat as he came inside. Vanessa sat Harmony down, and looked at Lerato, "You can wash your hands in the sink there," she waved to it, then sat next to Harmony. "Harm, what are you doing in Virginia City? The last I heard about you and your brother was that you'd been..." she looked away angrily and swallowed, "Sold for nothing better than a bottle of whiskey. And now you're out here?" She put a hand on her knee, "Harmony, dear, when you're father learns that you're out here, he's going to be fire spittin mad." Lerato was drying his hands off as he sat down next to his sister, "That's not everything, Nessa." he put his hand on Harmony's shoulder, and Harmony nodded. Vanessa's eyes moved between the two of them, "You're pregnant aren't you." It wasn't a question.

Harmony's eyes dropped to the floor, and Vanessa sat back in her chair, blowing out her breath, "Oh Harmony." she put her hand over her eyes, and bit her lip. Taking a deep breath, she removed her hand and looked at the girl, "How far along are you?" Harmony shrugged, "I'm not sure. I've only missed once, but I've always been as regular as the seasons." Vanessa hung her head, putting her face in her hands. "Oh Harmony..." Vanessa stood, walking over to the open flame where the ribs were beginning to glisten in the sauce. She turned them over, then pulled them back from the flames, just far enough that they'd stay warm until the rest of the family was ready. Once satisfied, she turned back to them, "Well, you can't say anything until you know for sure and I know a good friend that we can go see tomorrow. That means you're going to stay here overnight, as my guests." she bit her lip, thinking, "Yes, we can do it. I'll leave the children with Ben and..." Harmony gasped, and went to her friend, "Children? Nessa, you have children?!" Vanessa's face brightened and she nodded, "would you like to see them?" Harmony clapped her hands and grinned excitedly, "Oh yes!" Vanessa took her hand and led the two of them to the main room.

Joe had come in while they were talking, and was now seated on the floor and trying to entertain Nathan, who had woken from his nap near the fire and was now climbing all over his uncle as though he was a horse. When Vanessa walked in, he saw her and let out a squeal, "Mama!" although it didn't quite sound like that, but the message was clear. His mother was in the room, all his attention was hers. Vanessa clapped her hands happily and bent down to wrap hims up in a motherly hug. "Oh!" she whispered, kissing his cheek, "This is Nathan." Harmony smiled at the toddler, and he gave her a bright grin of his own, showing his new teeth. "Oh Nessa, he's adorable!" Vanessa chuckled and hefted the boy over to her hip, "Don't let his father hear you say that." Harmony gave her friend a look and reached out for the boy, but Vanessa shook her head, "No, this one show's me love rarely enough. Besides, I think you'll have better luck holding his sister." she pointed to the small pen near the fireplace, and the baby girl inside of it. Harmony's face lit up, and she looked at Vanessa carefully, "Two? You have two children?" Vanessa laughed, "I said children, didn't I? You weren't by chance thinking I was talking about Little Joe here?" Joe was now standing next to them and he gave a "hey!" that made Vanessa chuckle.

There came a squeal from the pen, and Vanessa looked over in time to see Hannah change from being on her back to her stomach. "Oh my goodness!" she said, handing Nathan over to Hannah and hurrying over to her daughter, "You did it!" she said in her happiest voice, reaching into the pen and lifting child and blanket into her arms, "My little darling, you did it!" Joe was confused and said from his place next to Harmony, "What did she do?" Vanessa brought the infant over to her friends and showed her off, "She finally rolled over!" Harmony reached out a finger to stroke Hannah's cheek but Nathan's chubby hand grabbed her finger and he shook his head, "No." he said, looking very sternly at Harmony, "No." Vanessa giggled, "It's okay Nate," the boy shook his head at his mother, "No."

Joe laughed heartily as Vanessa put her free hand on her hip, "he's got you there Nessa." he said. Vanessa shook her head, "Alright, you win little master." she looked over his head to Harmony, "C'mon, I'll show you to your rooms." Smiling, she led them up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony sat on the bed in her guest room, letting a wave of dizziness pass. She hated this whole thing, hated what her life had become, hated that her father had been so weak as to sell her to the saloon owner, but most of all, she hated this growth in her belly. If she was pregnant, it meant that no man would or could ever love her. She was damaged goods now...not that after having worked the saloon for as long as she had that it would have made a difference. Sighing, she stood back up and went to the mirror that Vanessa had made Joe bring up. She wore one of Vanessa's old gowns, a blue number that showed off her still slim waist and un-mothered hips. 'That will soon change.' she thought to herself, putting her hands over her stomach and grimacing. Yes she was pregnant, how could she not be, and there wasn't man in the whole world that would take her into his home, let alone call her wife. The problem that lay before her now was, how could she get Vanessa to help her with her problem?

Vanessa put Hannah in the cradle in her and Adam's room, then turned to her little boy. "Nathan, come here." Nate shook his head and raced for the door. He was still just too short to reach the handle, but he sure could run fast. "No, Mama no!" he squealed as she hefted him into the air and carried him over to the wash basin. "Now hold still, you little rascal! This goes quicker when you do..." she stopped talking as he splashed his hands in the water and drenched the front of his clothes. She swallowed her laugh, knowing that by laughing he'd keep it up. Instead she tightened her grip on him and grabbed his hands, "Nathan..." her voice wasn't as angry as she'd like it to be, but her boy stopped squirming. Once he was clean, she plopped him on the bed and grabbed up a clean outfit. "I guess I should be grateful that your sister hasn't started joining in with your shenanigans yet." she rubbed his belly and sat him up, now clean and freshly dressed for supper. She shook her head, "the sad thing is that you're not going to stay this clean for five minutes." Nathan giggled and started squirming to get down. His feet had barely touched the boards when the door opened, "Nessa?" It was Adam, "Just don't let..." Adam opened the door, his legs blocking Nathan's path out and he bent to pick up his young son. "Whoa there young man! What's got you all in a hurry?" Nathan started jabbering away in his baby talk, the only words that the adults could understand were Mama, dinner and clean. Adam laughed and hugged the little boy, "I see." he looked over Nathan's head to Vanessa, "Uncle Hoss and Grandpa are waiting outside, can I talk to your Mama for a moment?" Vanessa nodded, and Adam set Nathan on his feet, moving out of the doorway. Faster than his parents could blink, Nathan was gone.

Adam smiled and shook his head, turning back to his wife, "I trust the Jefferson's got here safe enough." Vanessa nodded, wiping Hannah's face and checking her diaper. Adam went to the wash stand and splashed water on his face, "Is there anything I should know about them?" Vanessa took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you want to know?" He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it. Vanessa smiled, "Don't try that on me, I know you better than you think, Adam Cartwright." he grinned again and said, "Fair enough. Let's start with who they are." Vanessa sat on the bed, holding Hannah on her lap, "Their names are Harmony and Lerato Jefferson, they're twins and the same age as Joe. Their father used to be good friends with my father, then Harmony's mother died in an accident. Zachariah blamed Papa, but it wasn't his fault." Adam's brow knit together, "Zachariah Jefferson...isn't he the one that led Johnston..." Vanessa nodded, "Yes that's him." Adam blew out his breath, "That's something I'll never understand about you, Vanessa Cartwright. You're more than willing to overlook the faults of someone to help them." she looked at him, "I'm not overlooking anything. Lerato and Harmony were barely a few months old when their mother died. They had no control over what their Pa did." Adam nodded, taking their daughter from her, "And what's this about her being sold?" Vanessa shook her head, "That's a longer story. And a sadder one."

----------

Supper that night was uneventful, save for the fact that Nathan nearly upset the table when he decided to grab the tablecloth and pull. Adam had moved fast, tucking the imp onto his lap and holding his hands until he had finished his plate. After that, dinner was just about done. "I'll wash him up." Adam said, taking the rambunctious boy into the kitchen. Vanessa smiled, and followed her brothers in law into the main room, where the whole group sat around the small table. Ben sat in his chair, "So, Lerato. Why don't you tell us more about you and your sister?" Lerato looked at Harmony, now seated next to Joe on the settee, playing with Hannah. "What would you like to know?" Ben took a sip of coffee, "Well, let's begin with how you know Nessa." Vanessa shrugged when Lerato looked at her, seated in the rocking chair next to the fire. "Either you tell them or I will. They're my family now." Lerato nodded, and opened his mouth.

"It all started when Harmony and I were just a couple months old, when our mother was killed in a carriage accident. My Pa blamed Nessa's father for it, saying that he'd given him a cursed horse and set about destroying not only his reputation but that of his entire family." Vanessa looked up as Adam walked back into the room, setting Nathan on his feet and letting him run for his toybox. Lerato cleared his throat and kept talking, "It was because of my father that Jennifer couldn't step foot in town with her face uncovered." Adam sat on the hearth next to his wife as she rocked Hannah, "It wasn't really bad until the people started getting after Nessa. She hadn't done a thing to deserve it, but they kept at it, treating her just as evilly as they had Jennifer." Ben sat back in his chair, "I hadn't heard about this." he said, looking pointedly at Vanessa. She returned his look, "It wasn't really as bad as it sounds, Ben. I just couldn't show my face in town after a while." she glanced at her husband, "What I couldn't take were the names." Adam gripped his hands into a fist and glowered at the floor, "They called her the bride of the devil, Pa." Vanessa reached over and held his shoulder, "Adam..."

Lerato swallowed, "I am sorry about that. My father loved my mother very much, and to lose her like that..." he shook his head, "My father started drinking heavily soon after, and for many years the only parent that Harm and I had was our sister Melody." Vanessa nodded, "Melody is only a year or two older than me. I remember my mother talking about how tough it must have been on her, forced to play mother to her siblings from such a young age. It made her bitter, and mean. After a while, Mel stopped acting like she even cared about anything, or anybody." Lerato looked at his sister, "That's not even half of it, Nessa. After she turned eighteen, Melody stopped acting and went along with whatever Pa suggested, even when he..." he couldn't say it. Not again. Vanessa smiled grimly, "Even when he sold Harmony to the saloon." the other three Cartwright men sat up a little straighter, and it was Joe who asked, "He did _what_?" Vanessa nodded, shifting Hannah to her other arm as she slept, "You heard Lerato say that Zachariah was a drunkard. One day the saloon owner, Mike, called up his bill and Zachariah didn't have the money to pay. Harmony had just turned eighteen, and Mike had need of another girl. They called it an even trade, with Mike taking Harmony's wages until Zachariah's bill was paid." she glanced at Ben, "After that, all her pay went to Zachariah's wallet. I learned about it when I returned to the Summerset a while ago, but there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Zachariah had signed a legal and binding contract with Mike."

Lerato leaned forward and snapped at her, "Nessa! You know there wasn't anything legal about that contract." Vanessa nodded, "Not in your eyes or mine, but you know the law in Johnston. As crooked as a dogs hind leg, and add to that what the people thought about me and my family. I would have been lucky to see Harmony without them riding me out of town." Harmony leaned forward, "So you started sending in your boys to take care of me." Vanessa nodded, "I knew they'd make sure you were watched over. The only thing Mike ever gave a damn about was money, and as long as you were making it for him, then there wasn't anything he could do against me or the boys." Harmony nodded, "I knew it when Caesar came in that day." Vanessa shook her head, "That boy never could hold his liquor." Harmony giggled, then groaned as her stomach roiled. Vanessa caught it, and handed Hannah to Adam, "Come with me, Harmony. I've got something that will soothe that stomach of yours." Adam caught her reference, and watched his wife walk the young girl into the kitchen. Gripping his daughter to him, he blew out his breath and said, "Well, things just got a whole lot worse." Joe looked at him, "What do you mean?" Adam looked at his younger brother, looking pointedly between him and his daughter. Ben caught his son's look and sat forward in his chair, "You don't mean..." Adam looked at his father, "I wouldn't be surprised. I've seen Nessa go through two of them." Hoss and Joe finally caught on, "Adam, you don't mean that that lil gal's..." Joe swallowed, then stood and followed Vanessa. Lerato nodded at Hoss, "It's partially the reason we came out here. Like Nessa said, the only thing Mike ever gave a care about was money. With my sister carrying someone's child, it's not likely that she'd be willing to do her job." He spat out the word 'job', and looked at Adam, "I wanted to get my sister out of Johnston, Mr. Cartwright. Visiting Nessa was the perfect excuse to have Mike let her go. I met her outside the saloon last week and we've been riding hard for the Ponderosa ever since. When we got to Virginia City, I withdrew Harmony's earnings from my father's accounts and rode this way. We didn't mean to trespass, but I knew that if we could get here, Nessa would help her."

Joe entered the kitchen and saw Vanessa talking softly to Harmony. "Nessa, can I talk to you?" he asked, glancing at Harmony, nodding to her. Vanessa looked between him and Harmony, then nodded. "Let's talk outside," she said, patting Harmony's shoulder and walking to the side door. Joe followed her outside, then grabbed her shoulders to look into her eyes. "Is it true, Nessa?" Vanessa's brow wrinkled, "What do you mean?" Joe wanted to shake her, "About Harmony. Is she pregnant?" Vanessa's shoulders dropped and she walked away from him, "Joe, I don't see how that's any of your business." she glanced over her shoulder at him. He had that same look on his face that Adam got when he was being stubborn; legs braced, arms folded across his chest and glaring at her, "I asked you a question, Vanessa. Is Harmony pregnant." She sighed and turned back to him, "I'm taking her into town to see Doc Martin tomorrow, just to be sure. But she's young enough, I wouldn't be surprised if she is." Joe lowered his gaze, and kicked at the dirt, "But she's no older than me." Vanessa smiled and walked over to him, putting her hands on his arms, "No she isn't, but she's had a hard life, Little Joe. She hasn't known anything but pain ever since the moment she was born." she glanced back at the barn, then turned back to him, "You know why her horses name is Regret?" Joe shook his head, "Zachariah paid my father to let his best stallion sire a colt on his best mare. That stallion was Hades, my horse." Joe wasn't following, "What's this have to do with Harmony?" Vanessa patted his arm and continued, "That colt was born just before Harmony was born, and then their mother died. Zachariah named him Regret to spite my father, then gave him to Harmony so that her entire life she would know that her father regretted her." Joe was confused, "Regretted her?" Vanessa nodded, "Harmony's mother was on her way to meet with my mother, to see her about helping Harmony and Lerato's teething. Zachariah drank himself into believing that if the two of them hadn't been born, Josephine might still be alive."

Joe blew out his breath, and kicked at the ground again. "What can I do?" Vanessa chuckled, "Don't tell me you've fallen for Harmony." Joe shrugged, "Maybe..." She smiled, and put a finger under his chin, "She is pretty isn't she?" Joe grinned, "Yeah." Vanessa glanced back at the house, "Why don't you come with us tomorrow. It'll give you a chance to get to know her a little better." Joe grinned again, "You know, I just might do that."

----------

The next morning found Joe saddling Jupiter, Regret and Cochise as Harmony and Vanessa came out of the house, dressed in another of Vanessa's old dresses, a brown split skirt and tan top. Vanessa was in her favorite blue riding skirt, with her black shirt and hat to hold back her freshly braided hair. They reached the barn just as Joe was finishing up with Cochise. Harmony led Regret out of the barn, and Vanessa was about to follow when Joe grabbed her arm, "Are you sure about her riding? I mean, I remember the fight Adam gave you when you insisted on it with Nathan and Hannah." Vanessa looked over her shoulder to where Harmony was just getting up into the saddle, "I'm not going to tell her what she can or cannot do. She's had enough of that in her life, besides," she turned back to him, "We aren't even sure that she is carrying a baby. Until then, I'm not going to insist on anything." They walked out after Harmony. Vanessa let Joe help her up into her saddle, then looked at Harmony. "You ready?" Joe piped in, "I'm not planning on racing down that road like you were yesterday." Harmony grinned, her good night's rest had helped her temperament, along with her upset stomach. Vanessa had given her a tall glass of ginger tea for it, and had made her drink every last drop, 'It'll do you good.' she'd said, handing over the clothes she could wear today, 'especially for the ride into town.'

Joe set a slower pace, letting herself get into the rocking motions that Cochise had, and glanced over at Harmony, "You doing alright?" he asked, letting Regret pull even with him. Harmony nodded, "Regret's an easy to please one." she grinned mischievously and said, "He's nothing like his pa." Vanessa heard the comment and looked over at Joe, "Hades sure would be hating this pace, wouldn't he Harmony?" the girl nodded, and finally smiled brightly. "He'd be tossing his head like nobodies business just to get into a nice canter." Vanessa nodded, then turned her head back to Joe, "You think we can go a little faster?" Joe shrugged, "i would like to see what kind of rider Harmony is." Vanessa chuckled, "The Jefferson's were born riders, Joe. I wouldn't be surprised if Harmony beats that little nag of yours for a mile." Joe shook his head, "Oh no you don't. I've seen the way you goad Adam into a race." Vanessa smiled wickedly and nodded, "and yet he falls for it everytime." Joe winked, "I have half a mind to tell you that he lets you win." Vanessa scoffed, "Oh yeah? I'll show you just what beats your brother." Harmony laughed at their jokes, and kicked Regret a little bit faster, "C'mon now Joe, I've seen Vanessa ride. I'm sure she can beat your brother." Joe raised a hand, "Alright, I give up. But you just ask him about it, Nessa, the next time you talk him into one. You watch that face of his, and you'll see. He's letting you win." Vanessa glowered at him, and kicked Jupiter a little faster. "Very funny, Little Joe Cartwright. Very funny." Harmony wrinkled her brow, "Little Joe? Why'd they call you that?"

Joe glanced at Vanessa and looked away quickly, "It's an old nickname." he muttered, keeping Cochise's gait even with the girls. Harmony looked at him, "A nickname huh? How'd you get a nickname like that?" Vanessa chuckled, then hid it behind a cough as Joe gave her a look, "My older brothers gave it to me." Vanessa smiled, then winked at Harmony, "It's a sore story, one that he doesn't like telling." Joe shifted in his saddle, "Now Nessa, when I agreed to come along on this little adventure of yours, I didn't bargain for this teasing." Vanessa giggled, "Ah come now, Little Joe." she put stress on the name and Joe hunched his shoulders, "Alright fine." he said sourly, half glaring over his shoulder at her, "I'll tell the story." Harmony came even with him, with Vanessa on his other side. "I got the name when I was a kid." he started, shifting again in his saddle and Cochise reacted, pulling a out a little ahead of them. Harmony moved to reach him, and once they were again three across, Joe started talking. "When I was about three years old, my brother Adam started calling me Little Joe. Cause I was so much shorter than everybody else...even Nessa here." Vanessa started giggling, and winked at Harmony again, "Ah now Joe, you know there's more to it than _that_." Joe shook his head, "Oh no there's not and I'll be obliging to you to stay out of it!" Vanessa threw back her head and laughed, "tell her the rest, Little Joe. _Or I will._" Joe turned quickly to look at her, "You wouldn't." Vanessa raised an eyebrow at him, and opened her mouth. Joe reared back on Cochise's reins and glared at her, "You wouldn't dare."

Harmony giggled, and interrupted, "I hate to be the voice of reason here, but how much farther is it to Virginia City?" Vanessa glanced around them, then answered, "About another hour." she looked back at Joe, "Should be anyways." Joe nodded, and kicked Cochise a little faster, "Not if we hurry it up a little bit."

They pulled their horses up in front of Doc Martins house, Joe dismounting first to help Harmony down. Vanessa watched as he gripped her gently around her waist, carefully helping her down to her feet. Vanessa dismounted on her own, and tied of Jupiter to the hitching post as Paul came out his front door, "Vanessa, Little Joe. Well this is a surprise." he paused momentarily, "there's not anything wrong is there?" Vanessa shook her head, "No, not this time. I actually brought an old friend of mine," she glanced to Harmony, "This is Harmony Jefferson." she said, making the introductions quickly, "I was hoping you could do me a favor." Paul nodded, "Of course, of course, come on inside, I've got a pot of coffee on." Vanessa looked at Joe, then to Harmony, "you go on in, I'll be right there." Harmony let the doctor lead her inside as Vanessa turned to Joe. "Maybe you'd better go into town, check our mail, do something other then wait around here." Joe was about to protest when she shook her head, "Harmony's a really private girl. She'll not be wanting you to know about this, at the very least not yet." Joe nodded, and climbed back into his saddle, "I'll be back in an hour." Vanessa bobbed her head and went inside.

Later that night, as Adam came riding in for the day, he saw his wife sitting forlornly on the front porch, her head in her hands and her shoulders slumped. Jumping down, he hurried over to her and sat down next to her, "Nessa? Nessa what's wrong?" She raised her head, and stared blankly at the yard. "There's a young girl inside who is in some real trouble." Adam pulled her in close to him and kissed her brow. "You thought that was going on. What else is wrong?" she sighed and put her head on his shoulder, "Adam, she's asked me to do something I don't know if I don't want to." Adam took a deep breath and held her tighter, "What are you planning on doing about it?" she shook her head, "I don't know Adam. I told her I had to read about it, make sure I was giving her the right stuff." Adam nodded, "You don't have to, do you?" she smirked, "One of the few benefits of having a madame as a friend, I learned a few new tricks." Adam kissed her forehead again, "And? You aren't the kind of person that hesitates like this." she took a deep breath, "Adam, the mother in me is screaming at me not to. But..." he sighed and lifted her chin to see her eyes, "But what?" She sighed and buried her head in his shoulder, "I don't know if I can't. She's so young, unmarried and had such a rough go at life, the last thing she needs is to be straddled with a child." Adam took a few deep breaths, then put a finger under her chin to look in her eyes again. "Nessa, I've known you most of your life, right?" she nodded, ignoring the small tears that appeared in her eyes, "Not once in all those years I've known you have you had such a hard time in a choice about helping someone." She smiled, "Well it's nice to know you understand the situation." he ran a thumb over her lips, "I love you, Vanessa Cartwright. I'll support whatever choice you make, you know that." she nodded, "And I also know that whatever you do decide, it'll be the right one." he helped her stand and pulled her in for a tight hug, "Now, what did Hoss leave me for supper?"


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks passed, and Vanessa wasn't any closer to making a decision. Harmony knew she'd put her friend in a spot, but she wanted this child out and gone, no matter how it happened. She knew she would only have another month or two before it would be too late, and then Vanessa wouldn't do it to save the world. She lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, her hand absently dancing low on her belly. She knew she was asking Vanessa to do something that most mothers wouldn't be able to, but now...now as she counted the timbers in the ceiling, she was beginning to think that perhaps she'd made the wrong choice in asking Vanessa to do this. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to be a mother, it was something she'd wanted most all her life. To have children with a man she loved, and share a home with her family. To protect them the way her father never had protected her, to give them the life she'd never had, one where they could be proud of their name. She rolled onto her side and sighed quietly. Maybe...just maybe... then her stomach jumped and she grimaced. 'Then again,' she thought, slowly rolling over to make a run for the chamber pot, 'if getting rid of this baby'll make me sick less often, I wouldn't mind that.' her stomach calmed, and she waited, this type of thing always came in twos.

She lay there for another hour before she heard the soft wail coming from downstairs, followed by Vanessa's gentle voice as she sang to a teething infant. Carefully, Harmony got out of bed, threw on her robe and went to the stairs. She'd always loved Vanessa's voice, it had the rich quality of an alto, but the range of a soprano. She leaned against the wall, listening as Vanessa sang the old familiar lullaby...

"_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby.__  
When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little ponies.__  
In your bed, Mama said, 'Baby's riding off to dreamland.__  
One by one, they've begun, dance and prance for little baby.'__  
Blacks and Bays, dapples and grays, running in the night.__  
When you wake you shall have, all the pretty little ponies.__  
Can you see the little ponies, dance before your eyes?__  
All the pretty little ponies, will be there when you arise.__  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby.  
__When you wake you shall have all the pretty little ponies.  
All the pretty little ponies..."_

A hand came to her shoulder, and she turned to see Joe standing next to her, bare chested and hair mussed. "She sure sings pretty, doesn't she?" Harmony smiled, "Yeah, she sure does." Vanessa started another lullaby, one that Harmony had heard Nessa's father sing to his horses. "I do feel sorry for her though. Hannah's been giving her a bit of a fuss lately, keeping her up at night like this." Harmony grinned, "Any suggestions on what I should do?" Joe shrugged, "Why don't you go down there and help her? Give her a chance to sleep for an hour or two," Harmony opened her mouth, then closed it. After all that Harmony was asking her to do, it seemed fair enough to help Nessa with her children. Tightening her robe, she went down the stairs, meeting Vanessa's eyes as she made another turn around the room. Vanessa stopped singing, "Oh, I'm sorry Harmony. I didn't wake you did I?" Harmony shook her head, "No, I was awake already when I heard you." Vanessa shifted Hannah to her other shoulder and went to Harmony's side, putting a hand on her forehead, "Aren't you feeling well? Need me to make you a tea or something?" Once she'd said it, Vanessa regretted it, she knew full well what kind of tea Harmony wanted her to make. Harmony saw the dark look flash in Vanessa's eyes and shook her head, "No, I came down to help you with Hannah. I've heard you moving around for the last few nights, and I thought that since I've asked you to...help me, I might as well help you, a little." she reached for the infant, who now was whimpering again.

Vanessa let Harmony take Hannah from her, and sat down on the settee. "She'll usually go back to sleep if you sing to her for a spell. I've been up for the last hour and I can't get her to sleep at all. You're welcome to try." her voice slowed, and she closed her eyes. Harmony shifted the infant to her shoulder and slowly rubbed the small back, and set about pacing as Vanessa had been. "Is there something you haven't sung to her, Nessa?" Vanessa chuckled thickly, her lack of a good sleep setting in, "I've sung just about everything I know, Harm. If you think of something new, you go ahead an' try it." her speech slurred as her head fell back against the settee and closed her eyes. Harmony smiled and turned her head to the infant in her arms, "Well, Hannah darling. What do you want to hear?" the girl whimpered, and Harmony started singing. It was a song that she'd heard from somewhere, but she didn't quite remember where...

Joe leaned against the wall, staying out of sight as Harmony began to sing. Dang but she had a clear voice. It sounded even more pretty than Vanessa's, and he found himself mouthing along to the words. It was a familiar lullaby, one that his father had often sung to him and his brothers...

"_A gentle breeze, from Hush-a-bye Mountain, softly blows over Lullaby Bay.__  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting, waiting to sail all your worries away.__  
It isn't far, to Hush-a-bye Mountain, and your boat waits down in the quay.__  
The winds of night so softly are sighing, soon they will fly your troubles to sea.__  
So close your eyes on Hush-a-bye Mountain, wave goodbye to cares of the day,  
__And watch your boat from Hush-a-bye Mountain, sail far away from Lullaby Bay.  
A gentle breeze from Hush-a-bye Mountain, sail far away form Lullaby Bay."_

Harmony hummed for another moment, then started another song. When finished with that she began another, then another. She walked back and forth with Hannah, rubbing her back, rocking Hannah's body as she moved. The infant had finally closed her eyes, and her small fist was brought up next to her mouth. She looked so small like that, curled around Harmony's shoulder...so trusting. Harmony stopped moving and moved Hannah down into her arms, sitting in the rocking chair. Vanessa had brought out a few blankets with her, and Harmony now wrapped them around Hannah. The little girl didn't even open her eyes as Harmony moved her around, and once she had the girl wrapped properly, she leaned back on the chair and kept rocking. Back and forth, back and forth. Hannah didn't make a sound, just shifted occasionally in her sleep.

She was so small, so trusting, so beautiful. Hannah had a light dusting of blonde hair, and her mother's bright blue eyes when she had them open. Her body was still that soft baby soft, and now wrapped in the blankets like she was, she felt so different. Hannah brought her finger up and stroked Hannah's cheek. She was so tiny...so trusting. Her stomach flipped, and Harmony held still for a moment, waiting to see what would happen. When nothing else did, she looked back at Hannah. Trusting...the baby in her belly was trusting her. Trusting her to protect it while it grew within her, then to help it grow up into a fine adult, give them a life worth living. If she continued on her current path, forcing Vanessa to make her that tea, she'd be no better than her father, rejecting a child that she'd never even met.

Joe looked around the corner when she stopped singing, and watched her sit in the rocking chair. She was only in her robe and nightgown, her hair was loosely braided and in the soft glow of the banked fire, she looked even more beautiful than before. Joe shook his head, he didn't care if she was pregnant with someone else's baby. She was his age, she didn't deserve to be treated like an outcast. He glanced behind himself, down the hall to where his father and Hoss's rooms were. They were fast asleep. He looked back down at Harmony, now rocking Hannah slowly, and smiled. Harmony looked up as Joe sat down on the fireplace next to her, "Well now. Seems you have the magic touch." he whispered, reaching up to put a hand over the baby's head. Harmony shrugged, letting herself smile, "No...I just did what her mama was doing." Joe shook his head, "No, you weren't. Your voice is different." Harmony shrugged again, and adjusted Hannah on her arm. "I thought you'd gone back to bed." she whispered, looking over at him as he shifted some of the bigger logs in the fire, making it that much brighter. In the last three weeks she had started to like this one. He'd been the perfect gentleman to her, taking her for drives around the Ponderosa, walking with her around the main yards, showing her the horses, how to take care of Regret. She knew he liked her, but would he still if he knew about the baby? He shook his head, "No, I figured I'd get something to eat since I was up." He didn't make a move towards the kitchen, just took his hand from Hannah's head and kept looking at Harmony.

"Joe...there's something I need to tell you." she whispered, keeping her eyes glued to Hannah. Joe raised his eyebrows, "Oh? And what's that?" she sighed, and stopped rocking. "Joe, three years ago my father got his bill from the saloon owner, and he couldn't pay. Mike gave him an option, said that if my father couldn't pay in cash, that he'd take whatever he was willing to offer instead." she swallowed, "Well, what my father had to offer was me." Joe was nodding, "I know all that, Harmony." Harmony swallowed, "What you probably don't know, because of me having to work in Mike's saloon, I've known men, Joe." Joe smirked, "That goes without saying, Harmony." She swallowed again, why was this so hard to say? "Well, Joe...because I knew men...I...well, I..." he put a hand on her arm, and crooked a finger under her chin, making her look at him, "Harmony, are you trying to tell me that your pregnant?" She turned her head out of his grasp, biting her lip, then nodded. "Why should that matter?" she turned back to him, "What?" Joe smirked, letting his finger trace the line of her jaw, "You heard me, why should that matter? Everyone on the Ponderosa knows that it wasn't your fault, just as much as it wasn't your choice." Harmony's eyes flashed with something...something he couldn't quite put his finger on, "Harmony, why does it bother you?" she looked into his face, trying to find that give away that every man had.

Her heart stopped when she didn't find it. It was something that she couldn't really figure out, how Little Joe could be so danged honest with her, his whole family was like that. Happy, loyal to a fault and more helpful to her than she could have ever imagined. Little Joe had gone with her to town when Lerato had left, and the entire way back had kept an arm around her shoulders...well, actually it was on the back of the wagon seat, but she knew what it meant. "Why aren't you like the rest?" his brow wrinkled, "What do you mean?" she leaned in closer to him, whispering, "Every other man I've ever met has had some motive for getting to know me. Mostly it was for a free drink, or a trip upstairs. But you..." she shook her head and returned to looking at Hannah, "What about me?" his voice had changed. It wasn't feigned or hiding any motives, he was simply asking her what she had meant about him. "You're different, Joseph Cartwright." he chuckled, "Is that a bad thing?" She shook her head, "I don't know yet." He smiled, and let the finger that had traced her jaw to run up her cheek and brush back a lock of hair loose from her braid. "When do you think you'll make up your mind?"

Her eyes connected with his, and he saw it. A deep rooted pain, a hurt that he feared not even the greatest love in the world could remove. Then he thought about it, his question had a double meaning to this woman. Not only did she still need to make up her mind about how she felt about him, but also about the life she carried inside of her. "Harmony, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that...what I meant to say was...." she smiled, the haunted look gone from her eyes, "I know what you meant. You forget, I was paid to be able to read men." she shifted Hannah again and turned back to him, "It wasn't your fault, anyway." she sighed, "What shouldn't have happened was me asking Vanessa to help me get rid of this baby." Joe held his breath, did she just say that? Harmony's face got really soft then, her finger again caressing Hannah's cheek as the youngster squirmed a little in her sleep, "I was thinking about it, and Hannah here really helped me out a bit. She lets you hold her, rock her, sing to her, she trusts you with her very life, doesn't she?" Joe nodded, enraptured as she spoke.

"I was thinking about how she trusts everyone around her to protect her, provide for her, to love her. And then I thought about how this baby...my baby, feels that same way about me. And that by me asking Vanessa to help me get rid of my baby, I wasn't doing a very good job of earning that trust." Joe smiled, "No...No I don't think you would be."

He stood then, bent over and took Hannah from her, "You go on upstairs, Harmony." he cuddled his niece closer, "I'll make sure Hannah gets to bed." She climbed the stairs slowly, and before she got to the hall she turned back to take one last look at him. There were just enough embers left to bathe him in a warm light. He was walking back and forth with Harmony in front of the fireplace. It was a pretty picture, one that she knew she'd be dreaming of the rest of the night. Joe heard the click of her door close, then turned around to face Vanessa who was sitting up on the settee. "You heard her." Nessa nodded, rubbing at her eyes, "I heard the whole conversation." she glanced up the stairs, "I wouldn't have given it to her, no matter how much she begged." her eyes moved back to him, and her baby daughter in his arms. She stood, took her from him, then cupped his cheek with her palm, "The truth is, if she had you ask, I don't think I could have refused." Joe's eyebrows raised, "What?" She grinned, putting Hannah on her shoulder and patted his cheek, just smiling.

Vanessa closed the door to her and Adam's addition to the house and set Hannah in her cradle, near the bed so as to keep an eye on her. Putting another blanket over the cradle to keep her warm, she removed her robe and slid into the great bed next to her husband. Adam drew a deep, sleepy breath and rolled over onto his side, pulling her close enough to kiss her neck. "She finally asleep?" she nodded, closing her eyes. "Harmony came down about an hour ago, gave me a break." he lifted his head and looked down at her, even though he knew she wouldn't see it, "And?" she smiled, snuggling closer to him, "She's decided to have that baby." Adam grinned, "Well now, that's good news." she chuckled softly, turning onto her back to try and watch him, "She said it was because of Hannah." Adam's eyebrows lifted, "Really?" she chuckled again as he glanced over at the cradle on the floor, "Well, how about that...I should have known that girl would be good at something." Nessa laughed aloud, then checked herself. Making sure Hannah was still asleep, she growled, "Oh you shush." He lowered his head and kissed her gently, "Now, maybe I can show her Mama something I'm good at."

----------

When Harmony woke up the next morning, she was a little surprised to see Vanessa sitting on the bed next to her, her back against the headboard and a tall glass in her hand. "Morning!" she said brightly, and Harmony groaned, rolling away from her and burying her head beneath the covers. "Ah, Harm...I wouldn't be moving so much if..." she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Harmony erupted form the bed and hurried to the washstand. Shaking her head, Vanessa set the glass of tea on the bedside table and walked over to her friend, holding back her hair as her stomach tried to empty. Her shoulders shook on last time, then she straightened up, wiping her mouth with her hands then washing them, "Thank you Nessa." Vanessa shrugged, "Eh. I just wish Adam had done the same for me all those times I had to do the same." Harmony chuckled then turned around, now drying her hands on the towel, "So what brought you into my room so early?" Vanessa looked confused, "Huh? Oh!" she turned back to the bed and grabbed the glass she'd had earlier, "Try this." she pushed it into Harmony's hands and the young girl looked at it carefully, "What is it?" Vanessa smiled, "It's ginger tea, it'll help your stomach." Harmony took a sip, then gulped it down. "What, you didn't think I was going to..?" Harmony shook her head, "No, I just..." Vanessa smiled, "Don't worry so much." she went about making Harmony's bed as the girl sifted through some of the clothes they purchased for her over the course of her stay. "Joe tells me that you seem to have changed your mind about that baby." she was fluffing the pillows as she said it, and caught Harmony's look. "Well? Or has Joe completely lost his talent for reading women?"

Harmony giggled, "And if I have?" Vanessa walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "I think you need to get into town and have Paul take another look at you. You should be at about nine weeks now, right?" Harmony nodded, and returned the hug, "Vanessa I... I really should apologize for what I asked you to do." Vanessa pulled back and put her finger under Harmony's chin, "Don't. Goodness knows if I were in your place I might have done the same thing, and I might not have made the same choice you did." Harmony giggled, "Nessa, you always were a terrible liar. You couldn't kill a horsefly." Vanessa's eyes got a really distant look to them, and she stepped away from Harmony, "C'mon, let's get you dressed then we can get going." She went to the wardrobe and removed a light green dress with ivory sleeves, "This one I think." Harmony took the dress from her friend, letting Vanessa tighten the back, "Nessa, what's wrong?" Vanessa sighed, "It's nothing, just an old memory." Harmony turned around to look at her, "Anything you want to tell me?" Vanessa shook her head, "Let's get the hair of yours under control, and get out of here before Hoss changes his mind about watching Nathan for me." Harmony sat in front of the small mirror in her room, and let Vanessa move behind her, running a brush through her blonde hair. It fell to just below her shoulders and had a gentle wave to it. Vanessa couldn't stop the smile that crested her face as she worked the bristles through the strands, "I've always loved this hair of yours, Harm." Harmony laughed, "What part? The knots that never seem to go away or the short strands that always fall in your eyes?" Vanessa laughed, and stared braiding it around Harmony's head, "I've got problems too, Harm. Only mine seem to come from two little ones that insist on getting a good grip on my hair and pulling."

Harmony's laugh echoed through the semi empty house as the girls came down the stairs, Vanessa pulling on her gloves and grabbing a hat from the wall. Harmony opened the front door and was surprised to see Joe waiting with the buggy for her. "Nessa? I thought that..." Vanessa glanced around the door and smiled, "What? Little Joe offered to take you in, and I've got to..." Adam came out of the barn leading both Sport and Jupiter. Vanessa caught Harmony's eye and grinned, "Get some time alone." Harmony chuckled and poked her friend in her ribs, "I'm guessing a race is on?" Vanessa nodded, gripping the edge of her right glove as she watched her husband swing his leg over his great horse. "I'm gonna prove once and for all that Jupiter's faster, although I've a sneaky feeling that I'm going to beat him anyway." Harmony grinned and the girls exited the house. Vanessa pulled herself into her saddle, then pretended to turn her animal around so that she could watch Joe help Harmony into the buggy, his hands briefly resting on her hips and lingering a little longer than even Adam's would have on her arm as she got settled. As Joe started walking around the team, Vanessa nudged Jupiter closer and looked down at Harmony sternly, "Now I want you to listen to Doc Martin carefully, Harmony. I'm sure he's gonna tell you something's he's never mentioned to me...although, I might already know a bit more about it than he thinks." Harmony smiled, "Don't worry so much, Nessa." Joe laughed as well, then cussed the team forward, and Adam walked Sport over to her. "Alright, what's this you keep glaring at me about?"

They were barely out of sight of the house when Joe slowed the horses and looked over at her, "Vanessa's in a good mood today." Harmony smiled, "And why not? I told her about my decision, about keeping this baby." she returned his look, "Well actually you did didn't you?" Joe grinned, "Okay, I confess, I did tell her. But only because I've known Nessa for a long time. Since long before she became a Cartwright, and I know that she couldn't do it. But she considered it, because she knew how much it would mean to you. I saw how much trouble she was having just talking it over with Adam." Harmony nodded, her smile from earlier gone, "I never should have asked her, especially with her being a mother. He funny thing is, when I asked her, I almost wished I hadn't. She got this really funny look in her eyes, as though she was remembering something." Joe knew what she was talking about. Whenever she'd seen a dead man, her eyes, usually so bright and cheerful would shut down, take on this far off look as though she was remembering something she'd rather forget. He had also seen how Adam, whenever she'd had to be around a body, would take her in his arms and hold her for as long as he could. They'd told the brothers that something had happened in New Orleans, but other than that, he didn't know. It had to have been something terrible for it to affect Vanessa so thoroughly. Joe put his arm behind her, and smiled, "Aw, come on now. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" Harmony asked, sliding on the seat to get closer to him. He half shrugged, and clicked the reins. "We've got two hours to talk about anything you could think of..." he tilted his head to her and smirked, "Isn't there anything you want to know about me?" she asked, shifting slightly to as to lean against him. His hand came around her shoulder, and he grinned, "Okay...What's your full name?"

"Harmony Laura Jefferson. What's yours?" He glanced away, then looked at her sternly, "You can't tell nobody." she nodded solemnly, "Oh, of course." he blew out his breath, "Joseph Francis Cartwright." she bit her lip, trying not to smile. "You're laughing!" he said, pulling his arm away from her, "I'm not..." she took a slow breath then nodded, "Okay, maybe a little. It's not a name I would have expected for a Cartwright." His eyebrow raised and she could feel his arm creeping back around her shoulders, "Oh? And what would you expect?" she shook her head and raised her shoulders, "I don't know...I'm sorry I laughed." He smirked and let his hand grip her arm again, "Anything else you want to know?"


	4. Chapter 4

Summer roundup...multiple cattle drives...Fall roundup and branding...and now snow flurries were starting to fly. Life on the Ponderosa kept people busy alright, Harmony included. Vanessa had roped her into helping her and Hop Sing make about a dozen pies and cakes for the Thanksgiving party in Virginia City, and now as she stood at the table in the kitchen, elbow deep in apple pie filling, she couldn't help but laugh. Vanessa glanced at her, and smiled, "What is it?" Harmony shook her head, and went back to her work, "Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking that this time last year I was washing dishes in Mike's saloon and praying that it was all a bad dream." Vanessa smiled, using her wrists to brush hair from her face, and in the process wiping her cheeks with flour. She wasn't about to tell her friend that she'd been thinking along the same lines. Taking a deep breath, Vanessa pointed to the oven, "Could you check those in there for me, Hop Sing?"

Hoss and Joe were on their last lap of the western fence line when Hoss stopped Chubby up short and sniffed the air. "What is it?" Joe asked, waving his arm wide to Adam. Hoss shook his head, and sniffed again, "It's time to head in." Joe looked back at his brother, sarcastic, "What makes you say that? The fact that we've been out here since dawn or that there's snow on the mountains?" Hoss shook his head at his younger brother, "Nah...I smell pie." he sniffed carefully and grinned, "Apple pie...with heavy cinnamon cream on top." Adam pulled up next to them as he said the last and raised a questioning brow at his brother, "We're over three hours ride from the house, I've told you before, there's no way you can...." He stopped talking as Hoss put up his hand and pointed in the direction of the house, "Take a good whiff brother. You'll smell it." Adam shook his head and glared at Hoss, "All I smell is my horse and you two unwashed..." A stiff breeze picked up, and Adam's rant slowed. Joe watched his eldest brother close his eyes and a soft grin spread on his face. "You said apple pie, that's cherry on the wind." Joe looked between his two brothers and shook his head, "I don't know what's gotten into the two of you, but I'm heading in." He turned Cochise around and was about to take off when another horse came tearing towards them over the frozen ground. Joe glanced at Adam, who had shifted forward in his saddle, his strong eyes piercing through the growing shadows.

Joe shook his head and turned back around to face the rider. Adam always had been suspicious of newcomers, especially when they came across their land like a bat from hell. But ever since he'd married, it had gotten worse. When he and Vanessa had first come home, life had gone on as normal as it could have with a woman in the house, Vanessa was another pair of hands to help out with the roundups, riding fence lines, monthly tallies. Well, that was until her belly grew to large for Adam to comfortably let her get in the saddle. Boy but the two of them had had a falling out about that, Joe shook his head remembering. Adam hadn't spoken to Nessa for a full week, just glared at her as though she'd grown snakes for hair. Now Adam was glaring at the newcomer, that same glare that he gave everything that he didn't like. The rider reined in his mount just short of the Cartwright brothers, and tipped his hat to them, "Evenin', gents. I was hoping you could help me with something." Adam glanced at Hoss and Joe, then nodded, "What would you like to know?" The man took a swig from his canteen, then replied, "I'm looking for a ranch..." he hiccuped, "The, uh, Ponderosa." All three boys sat up a little straighter in their saddles, and Adam spoke for them, "You're on it, Mr..." The man nodded, a sour look coming to his face, "Names Jefferson, Zachariah Jefferson."

Joe took another look at the man who claimed to be Harmony's father, his own fierce look coming to bear. Adam looked at Hoss, his eyes glancing over Joe as he did so. He knew that look, he'd worn that plenty of times himself when protecting his family. Hoss returned Adam's glance and nodded once, his hand falling to his gun. Adam turned back to Zachariah, "And what do you want with the Ponderosa?" Zachariah took a deep breath, "I heard that that witch's daughter, Vanessa Warrick married one of those Cartwright boys. I've come to do him a favor." he patted the rifle butt next to his knee, and grinned evilly. "Once she's out of my way, I'm taking my daughter back to Johnston California to finish her contract." Joe turned his head to look at Adam, Hoss did the same. Adam was dangerous when someone threatened his family...especially his wife. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Adam looked between his two brothers, then glared at Zachariah, "We are the Cartwrights. I'm Adam, these are my brothers Hoss and Joe." he waited for that to sink in before he said angrily, "And I'd appreciate it if you could refrain from calling my wife a witch."

Zachariah swallowed at the look he was getting from these three men, "You're the one that married her, eh?" Adam nodded slowly, his hand resting on his gun. His attitude was threatening and had once made Joe and Hoss want to run for the hills. Adam had only one thought on his mind when he got that look on his face, hurting something, or in this case somebody. "Well then I think I should warn you that the woman is a witch, born and bred. She may seem to be a innocent woman now, but even if it takes a year or ten years, she'll turn on you, just like her father did to me." Adam was fuming, and if he'd been in a better mood himself, Joe might have joked that he had steam coming out his ears. But instead, Joe was just as angry as Adam. He and Harmony had grown close over the past few months, even as her belly had grown larger with another man's baby. Harmony was a sweet innocent, who hadn't deserved the life thrust upon her by this man. This man that should have protected her the way his family protected him. Joe's fingers curled around his gun, just waiting for Adam's tell that he was going to draw. You had to know it, be watching for it to see it, but there was a tick in his right shoulder right before his arm would move, fast as lightening, and bring his weapon into play...Joe knew Adam was looking for a fight. This man deserved a good beat down, and there would have been no one more willing to do it than Little Joseph Cartwright. There! There it was, and almost as one all three Cartwright's drew their guns and pointed them all at the man. Zachariah's face lost a little color when they did, and he raised his hands. "Now, boys. There's no reason to be acting this way..." he swayed a little in the saddle, and Adam raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't try it." Zachariah nodded, and kept his eyes level with Adam, "Alright now boys, what are we going to do?"

"Hurry up, Harmony! We're going to be late!" she shouted up the stairs, pausing to double check on her children as they slept. Hop Sing was more than willing to stay with them, "Good kids." he'd said, smiling widely, "Good kids, know good friend." Vanessa came down the hall in the main room, her hair swept back up off her face, wearing that one green gown she'd worn when she and her father had run from Ethan Lamb all those years ago, and she knew Adam loved her in this color, let alone this dress. Granted, she'd had to let out the waist some, and the bust was a little tighter than before, but with Harmony's help, she'd gotten her corset tight enough and she was confident with how she looked. Adam was in for a surprise when he finally arrived at the town hall tonight. Harmony finally came down the stairs, her belly had grown a full two sizes in the last few weeks, and it had bothered Vanessa. "Nessa, are you sure about me going?" Harmony had chosen to wear a soft blue dress that accented her gray eyes. The cut of the waist almost hid her swollen belly, but at seven months that was getting to be rather difficult. Vanessa nodded, convinced this was the right thing to do, "Oh, yes I am." Harmony shook her head and was about to walk back upstairs when the front door opened and Ben walked in. "Well now, isn't this a sight worth seeing."

He put his fists on his hips and smiled at the two women. Vanessa grinned at him, and walked over, taking the cloak he offered her. Once her shoulders were covered, she glanced back at Harmony, "Well? Are you coming?" Harmony took a deep breath and nodded, "Although I don't know how much dancing I'll be doing." Both Ben and Vanessa chuckled, "I know the feeling, Harmony. Trust me, just being at this dance will help you feel better." Harmony walked over to them and let Ben help her into her own cloak and gloves. "Are you sure that the boys are joining us there?" Vanessa smiled, "Well, Joe is that's for sure. Somehow I don't think he'd miss a chance to show you off." Ben grinned and walked the girls outside, and helped them climb into the buckboard. He'd put warming bricks under the blankets and was happy to help them wrap their legs tightly against the evening chill. Climbing into the drivers seat, Ben gathered the reins and clicked the team forward. Behind them, just below Harmony and Vanessa, were the pies and cakes they'd worked so hard on earlier. It was going to be a long two hour ride, but one that would be worth it.

----------

The boys pulled into the front yard, confident that they'd sent Zachariah away with a warning. It helped that the man was a little drunk. "Adam you sure showed him!" Joe hooted as they tied their horses off and walked inside. Hoss was chuckling the whole way, "Did you see his face when he found out we was the Cartwrights?" Joe laughed again, and Adam couldn't take it anymore, "Will you two cut it out?" he growled, pulling off his jacket and walking to his rooms. Adam Cartwright loved his wife, he loved the children she'd given him, but most of all he loved that his own family had accepted her. Taken her in as one of their own, had given her and their children the same love and protection he'd known all his life. He'd fight with his very life to keep them safe and now someone threatened that safe haven, someone with enough alcohol in him to down a steer.

His son was asleep in his bed, his hair thick and tousled from his rolling around. Taking a deep breath, Adam knelt and ran his hand over Nathan's head, brushing the hair from his face. It was almost time for a haircut, he noticed. Smiling to himself, Adam got up from his knees and closed the door to Nathan's room and continued down the short hall to Hannah's. Nessa had delayed as long as she could have for putting her alone, but when Hannah had sat up in bed one night and caught them...the next morning his wife had him build a shorter bed and had moved Hannah in here. His little girl had hair like her mothers, it had just started coming in thick in the last few months, and now was just long enough to be a hassle. She lay belly down on the bed, blankets kicked off in her sleep, one of her chubby little legs hanging off the edge of the mattress. Tiptoeing inside, he straightened her out and covered her, kneeling to kiss her forehead. Hannah Elizabeth, named for his and Nessa's birth mothers. Leaving the room, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Yes they had gotten Zachariah to ride off, scared and fighting to stay on his horse, but from the stories that Vanessa had told him about Johnston and what he'd seen when he'd gone to the Summerset... Zachariah Jefferson may be a drunkard and a coward, but when it came to money and booze, he did whatever it took to get at it. Even if it meant killing an innocent woman or destroying another one's reputation.

He and the boys were supposed to meet Pa, Nessa and Harmony at the town hall for the party, and if he didn't show up, Nessa would never let him hear the end of it. Besides, if Hoss had been right about what he'd smelled earlier, then he'd have to fight to get a slice of his wife's apple pie...always served with heavy cinnamon cream. Brushing his hair back, he smiled at himself and shook his head, _'Adam, you worry too much.'_ It was Nessa's laughing voice, the tone she'd always used when she climbed on top of Jupiter while she was pregnant, _'things will be fine, you'll see!'_ he pulled on his nicer jacket and walked out of his room, yes, maybe he was worrying too much. After all, hadn't Zachariah bid a hasty retreat when they'd told him?

Joe was pulling on his blue jacket and carefully checked himself in the mirror. Satisfied with how his hair set, he grabbed his hat and walked down the stairs. Hoss was just coming out of the kitchen, having changed himself, and was munching on a leftover pie slice as he waited on the other two. "Hoss, you eat like that you're not going to have any room for Nessa's pies when we get there." Joe teased, winking at his brother. Hoss stomped chewing for a moment, then shoved Joe with his elbow as he walked back into the kitchen. Adam came out behind him, and grabbed his own hat from the cabinet next to the door, "Well now, if you two are ready, let's get going." Hoss re-emerged from the kitchen and wiped his hands on his pants, "I'm ready, I sure hope Nessa saved a piece of that apple pie of hers for me." Adam snorted, "You mean Joe and I will get a slice if we're lucky. Knowing Nessa she's set aside a whole pie for you." Joe laughed as Hoss nudged Adam hard in the ribs and all three of them left the house. It was only seven in the evening, but already shadows were long on the ground and the sun was low against the mountains. Hoss glanced at the sky as he gripped the reins for the buggy, "We'd better hurry, otherwise we'll be late."

----------

The girls and Ben were only about a half hours ride ahead of the boys, and when they pulled into the main street, they'd been caught up with. Harmony snuggled down into the piles of blankets around her shoulders, the brick at her feet had lost a lot of its heat already and she was grateful that Ben and Nessa nearly buried her with blankets. Ben reined in the horses in front of the town hall, and exited the buckboard, gripping hands with his friend Roy Coffee, "Roy, I'd thought you'd be here!" Roy shook his hand and smiled at him, "I almost thought you weren't coming!" he said genially, glancing behind Ben as Adam helped Nessa down from her seat. "Ah, Vanessa. I sure hope you brought some of those apple pies of yours." Vanessa chuckled and took his outstretched hand, "Now would I be showing my face around here without them?" the group laughed and Vanessa continued, "Besides, I've got my cooking reputation to defend. I saw Mary Lou Jackson as we drove in and she was driving her own wagon load of treats." she shook her head, "I'd never hear the end of it if the boys didn't get a slice." Adam chuckled and took her hand, wrapping her fingers in the crook of his arm, "Let's get inside before you freeze."

Vanessa glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Harmony, who was struggling to get down out of the wagon. Hoss beat his brother to her and lifted her down, light as a feather. Joe took her arm and followed Adam's lead as they walked inside. The doors to the town hall opened, and a soft chorus of hellos went up as the five Cartwright's entered the open room. Harmony felt a little out of place as Joe led her to the seats near the refreshment table, and sat next to her himself. "Oh, Joe you don't have to sit out this whole time." she started, but he was already shaking his head, "No, we got it all figured out. You are not to be alone." He handed her a small dance card and opened it to show her, "Each one of your dances is claimed, by one of us." Harmony smiled softly, "And those with Nessa's name?" Joe chuckled and glanced across the room where Adam and Nessa were talking with a few other married couples from town. "She took those so that you could take a break every once in a while." Harmony's smile widened and she looked at Joe. "Joe I really can't let you do all this. I'm not even sure that I..." Joe put a finger over her lips and leaned in a little closer, "Harmony Jefferson, you are a guest of the Cartwright family and you will be treated as such. That includes every last one of those dances that me, my brothers and Pa have claimed on that card of yours." Harmony swallowed, her throat constricting with tears she didn't want to shed. Vanessa had warned her that her emotions would begin to get out of control, but she wanted to keep what little control she had for now...in public. Biting her lip, she turned to Joe and took his hands in hers, "Joseph Cartwright, you are the sweetest man I've had the pleasure of knowing. You and your entire family...I can't tell you how nice it's been to know you." Joe brow wrinkled, "What kind of talk is that? You sound as though you're leaving." Harmony nodded, "I've been doing some thinking, about when this baby's born." Joe nodded, ignoring the band start up and couples flooding the dance floor, he had claim on Harmony's first two dances anyway. Harmony took a breath, "I can't stay on the Ponderosa forever. I don't belong there; Nessa told me about her friend, Faith? She said that if I wanted to, she knows Faith would be more than happy to take me in. She's got her own little girl, about Nathan's age and my own child would have someone to play with. They'd have a father in their lives with Solomon, and a family that would care for them..." she trailed off at the look on Joe's face.

"Now I was thinking something completely different about you and this baby." Harmony looked away, _'Don't say it. Please don't say it.' _she prayed silently, but Joe, in his usual brash manner, crooked a finger under her chin and made her face him, "Harmony, We've gotten to know each other pretty well in the last few months, haven't we?" she nodded, her face flushing. He smiled, "And in those few months have I done anything that would make you think I'd _like_ for you to go away?" She shook her head, his finger still firm beneath her chin. "Well, then why don't you stay with us? Your baby'll have the same things here that it would on the Summerset. He'll have Nathan and Hannah for playmates, a family that would love him just as... as much as I love his mother." He got that look in his eyes that he'd had often times when they were alone. Harmony shook her head, pulling just out of his grasp."Little Joe, you're impossible. How can you even think that you love me after only a few months?" Joe smiled, "And how can you say that I don't?" she bit her lip and looked away again, watching the couples on the dance floor.

She took careful notice of Adam and Vanessa as they twirled through the motions of the dance. She noticed the gentle firmness that Adam held her hand with, while his other hand cradled her as though she were a jewel that would break. When they spun, she knew Vanessa raised herself to her toes, and Adam spun her beneath his arm, bringing her side close to him, his hand falling to her waist, and they continued through the dance. He spun her again, bringing her back to the starting point, only perhaps held a little tighter, closer to him. Only when she was spun around did their eyes break contact, and never once did they stop smiling at each other. Once the song was through, Adam still held onto his wife, his eyes boring into her soul. "Adam, I've got something to tell you." Nessa whispered, pulling him away from the floor and out a side door. Adam grinned and walked her just beyond the light from the doorway. He stood her with her back against the wall, braced one arm above her head and the other rested on her waist, and waited, "What? You didn't forget that apple pie of yours, did you?" she shook her head, "No, it's better than that." She put her hand on his cheek and smiled brightly, "Adam, my love, you're going to be a father again." it took a moment for it to register, then his face lit with that same gleaming smile he'd had with Nathan and Hannah. "Are you sure?" Vanessa closed her eyes, her lips still smiling, "Adam, I've carried two of your children already, you really have to ask that?" His lips dropped to her ear and he whispered, "I'm always amazed by you, Vanessa Cartwright."

Joe followed Harmony's gaze, watched his brother and sister in law leave. and grinned, "You can have all that, Harmony. You're not this little piece of trash that you've let yourself believe all this time. Your father did a bad thing when he gave you over like that. It's something a real father wouldn't have done." he gripped her hand and tried to get her to look at him but she refused. "Joe, you don't know a thing about me. You've only known me for six months! How can you possibly think that you love me?" Joe sighed, and stood, "Come with me." she hesitated, and he took her hand, "I'm just going out for a walk, only a moment and we'll be right back." she nodded, and he led her out to the boardwalk, out the main door and walked her to the corner. There was a bit of a chill in the air, but Harmony barely felt it as Joe wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I'm going to tell you something, Harmony. Something that I would have thought you'd put together on your own." Harmony looked up at him, "What?" Joe took a deep breath, "I'm not my brother Adam." she was confused, "Why are you telling me that?" Joe grinned, and stopped them from walking, pausing in one of the pools of light from the windows around them. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "You've spent time with Nessa." Harmony nodded, listening carefully, "I'm sure she's told you all about how long it took Adam to finally come around and marry her. Two whole years, well that's what we know anyway. I'm sure that Vanessa tells it slightly differently." Harmony nodded again, "Yes. She says that when she really thinks about it, she's probably always been in love with your brother. Even from when they were children and she would torment him with her little pranks." Joe chuckled, "Yeah...Adam said something like that once, when he went back to New Orleans with my father to fetch her back here." he shook his head, "But you see what I mean now? My brother's a slow mover, wanting to be absolutely sure about things. Thinking it through, it took him two years to really admit his feelings for Vanessa. _I'm not like that_. I know what I feel about you, about this..." he put a hand on her large belly, and smiled when he felt a gentle push against his hand. "Wow...he's sure got a kick, doesn't he?"

Harmony giggled, then took a step away from him, "Joe, I really don't think that I..." she wouldn't finish her sentence, not tonight anyway. She fell into him, and Joe barely had the reflexes to catch her as she hit him, "Joe..." her arms came up and she held onto him tight, "Joe...I think I've been shot."


	5. Chapter 5

The echo of the gunshot rang across the semi empty street as Joe called out "HOSS! PA!" He hadn't needed to shout for them. They were some of the first out of the hall when they heard the shot. Ben and Hoss hurried over to Joe who was struggling to keep Harmony upright, "Harmony... Harmony." he said, putting a hand on her cheek and got her to open her eyes, "Honey, talk to me, come on." Hoss stood next to his brother, "She's been hit in the back," Joe explained, looking up at Hoss for a lifeline. Hoss nodded and took the pregnant girl in his arms, cradling her against his chest, "Alright little gal. I'm taking you to Doc Martins down the street." Harmony nodded weakly, and Hoss led the way as Joe followed. Adam and Vanessa appeared at the corner as they passed, and Vanessa hurried over to Hoss, instantly asking questions, "What happened? We heard a shot..." Her eyes fell on Harmony, "Oh no." She grabbed up her skirts and glanced back over her shoulder at Paul Martin as he ran over to them, "I'll open the door for you." As the four of them walked off, Adam moved to stand next to his father, "Did you see what happened?" Ben shook his head, "No. But I saw Harmony's back, that girls in a heap of trouble if your wife and Paul can't help her." Ben crossed his arms and stood with his legs braced, "Now who would want to harm that sweet girl?" Adam didn't want to think about it, even though his gut was telling him he knew. Zachariah hadn't left town like he'd been told.

Paul opened his office doors wide and Hoss rushed inside, lying Harmony on her side so that Doc Martin could get a look at the wound. Vanessa sucked in her breath, and bit her lip. It was bad, Harmony was lucky to be alive. It appeared that the entry was just below her right shoulder blade which went clean out her right side. "It appears to be a through and through, with only surface damage." Vanessa tied a towel around her waist and knelt to undo the girl's dress, "Joe, hand me that blanket, will you?" she asked, looking up at him. Joe spun and grabbed the one she wanted from the back of the chair. "Unfold it and put it over her." she directed, finishing with the buttons. Joe draped it up over Harmony's shoulder, letting Vanessa pull the edge of the blanket beneath Harmony's upper arm a tighten it across her bust. Harmony groaned and her eyes fluttered, "Joe..?" she whispered, her eyes not focusing. Vanessa looked over her shoulder at Joe, "Joseph," she hissed, and the young man was instantly at her side. Vanessa grabbed Harmony's hand and put it in his, "See if you can keep her talking. A shock like this isn't good for that baby of hers." Joe nodded, and started whispering things to Harmony, telling her stories about when he was little and would follow Vanessa around like a puppy. Vanessa took the proffered basin of water from Paul and set about washing the wound while he moved around to Harmony's front, putting his hands on the swelling from beneath the blanket.

Harmony shifted when he touched her, and Vanessa had to be quick to put a hand on her shoulder to stop Harmony from rolling onto her back. "Whoa, Harm." she said, her eyes flicking to the doctor. Paul shook his head as Harmony groaned, "Nessa," she whimpered, "Nessa...the baby..." Vanessa breath quickened and she had to ask, "Paul...is she?" he nodded, and glanced around the office, "Hurry with dressing that wound, Nessa. We've got to get this girl into a proper bed." Vanessa's hands moved fast, reaching around Harmony's body and tightening the wrappings to stop the bleeding. "That should work for now." she said, folding extra linens to place beneath her. Paul glanced at Hoss, and nodded, "You're gonna need to move her." Hoss walked forward and bent, hefting the girl once more and following Paul into the small exam room. Hoss laid her on her back, waiting for Vanessa to lay the extra bandages beneath the wound, just to be sure. Harmony groaned loudly as Hoss settled her down, "Ugh...Nessa." her eyes blinked, and it looked as though she could actually see her, "Nessa, The baby's coming...my skirts are all wet." Nessa smiled and took Harmony's hand, "I know sweetheart, I know." she put a hand on the girls forehead and tried to sound calm, "I need to go outside for a moment, darling. I'll be right back, I promise." Harmony nodded, and whispered, "Can I see Joe?" Vanessa smiled again, "Sure, honey. I'll send him in as soon as I can." Vanessa gave Paul a nod as she walked to the door. He followed her, stopping her before she left him alone with Harmony, "Nessa, there's something you should know." Vanessa nodded, waiting. Harmony moaned again, trying to get comfortable. "She's carrying twins, you know what that means." Vanessa's gaze raked over her friend, it all made sense now. How much more Harmony ate than she had, how much larger Harmony was than Vanessa had ever been, how much more often she winced from a kick or jab to her insides. Vanessa nodded to Paul, "I know." she sighed, putting a hand over her eyes, "God, do I know."

The waiting room was packed with the four Cartwrights; Little Joe was staring out the window, arms folded and his shoulders giving away his stress. Ben was seated on the bench next to Adam, now holding his hat in his hands and staring at the floor. Hoss was standing next to the exam room door, and was the first to speak when Vanessa emerged, "Nessa....how is she?" Joe spun at the sound of Hoss' voice, catching her eye. She held his gaze for a moment, then looked to the floor, kicking at the rug with her shoe. Adam knew that habit of hers, every Cartwright did. "How bad is it, Nessa." Joe asked, his voice thick. Vanessa swallowed her own fear and looked back up at him, "She wants to see you, Joe." he took three steps forward before she put a hand on his chest,stopping him from entering the room, "But you have to know, she's carrying twins." Joe didn't understand, but Ben and Adam did. "And?" Vanessa took a breath and explained, "Do you remember the trouble I had with Hannah?" he nodded, ignoring Adam's swift intake of breath from behind him. "Multiply that by three," she said, taking a slow breath. "Three?" She nodded, glancing over at Hoss who'd been the one to ask, "Multiple births are hard enough, but add that gunshot wound of hers and.... all three of them will be lucky to survive it." Joe's face went pale, "But she...you said yourself that she's young. Isn't that something?" Vanessa bit her lip and shook her head, "Joe, she's got two things against her, childbirth and that wound. By nature her body is going to have to chose between itself and the babies." Joe was getting angry and Vanessa moved her hands to grip his upper arms so that he was forced to look at her, "Joe, don't you dare get angry. The last thing Harmony needs right now is you angry, with anybody."

Joe couldn't stop himself, "I know who I'm angry with, and he deserves it." Vanessa wasn't following, "Joe, what are you talking about?" Joe glared at the door between him and Harmony, "her father..." Vanessa blew out her breath and began, "Yes, if Zachariah hadn't sent her to that saloon..." Joe shook his head and turned his fierce glare onto her, "No, Nessa. Her father was the man that shot her." Hoss piped in, "Now Joe, you don't know that fer sure." Joe looked at him, "Don't I? You saw that look on his face when he learned that Vanessa was married to Adam, what he was planning on doing to her. You really think that it's that much of a stretch that he'd shoot Harmony?" with that he went into the room, ignoring the shocked look on Vanessa's face. Blinking quickly, she shook her head, absorbing what Hoss and Joe had just said. Biting her lip, she crossed her arms and turned to her husband, still seated on the bench next to Ben. "Adam?" she asked, her tone dangerous. When he didn't respond right away she took a step closer, her eyes changing into a fearsome glacial blue, "Adam Cartwright, is that true?" Again he didn't answer her, just stared at the floor. He knew that tone, she'd used it with Nathan a number of times when the boy had gotten into trouble. Ben moved away from his son, knowing that an explosion was coming. After a few tense seconds, Adam looked up at her, his own face dark with anger, "Yes, it's true." Vanessa took a slow, deep breath, trying to calm herself, "Zachariah Jefferson's in town and you didn't tell me?" Adam took his own breath, preparing for the fight, "I didn't want to worry you." Vanessa's eyes widened dangerously, "Didn't want to worry me? Adam, one of my friends is lying in that room, preparing to give birth to twins and heal a gunshot wound and you didn't think it smart to warn me that her..." she couldn't think straight, she was so angry. Shaking her hands at his throat she spun on her heel and walked to the small cupboard Paul kept with spare jars of the herbs she'd taught him about.

Making her selections, she piled them into a small blanket next to her and grabbed the corners. Once on her feet, she gave him one last glare, "Adam, I'll make my own decisions about what will or will not worry me. And right now, the only thing that's worrying me is that girl in there. There's a fair chance she'll die tonight, either from birthing or the blood loss from that wound. Now I can't say that this wouldn't have happened if I'd known about Zachariah, but I'm fairly certain that she wouldn't be fighting for her life quite this way." her piece said, she opened the door to Harmony's room, the click of the latch resounding in the tense air. They could hear voices inside, and soon Joe was expelled, the door again shutting in his face. He braced his hands on the moldings and hanging his head in defeat. Adam was stung by his wife's remarks, and leaned back on his seat, playing with his hat in his lap. Hoss put a hand on Joe's shoulder, but when his younger brother shrugged him away, Hoss moved to sit next to Adam. Ben folded his arms, watching his youngest child go through a pain all to familiar to him. He'd felt this same way with all three of his wives as they'd given him his sons, it was a helplessness that couldn't be soothed, by anyone or anything. A worry that cut into a mans soul, a worry that one of the things that means so much to him could be gone in an instant. And that maybe, just maybe, even the life that she died trying to give to the world, wouldn't survive either, and then he really would be broken. Taking a breath, he moved over to Joe and gripped his shoulder in that no nonsense manner of his, "Joseph." he said, giving his voice that gentle firmness that he'd had all his life. Joe turned his head, the slightest acknowledgment of his father's presence.

"Pa...I can't do it." Ben was confused, "What?" Joe turned to him, his face showing that he was fighting his emotions, "She thinks she's going to die, Pa. She told me," He took a shuddering breath, "She told me that if I had to choose, that she wanted me to chose the babies." Joe raised his face to Ben's, searching for an answer, "She doesn't think she's worth anything, but Pa I love her. I was going to ask her to marry me tonight when she... Pa she means more to me than anything I've ever known. I want to show her that she is worth something." Ben nodded, "Son, there comes a time in every lifetime when we have to make a choice. Maybe it's not as drastic as life and death, but it's a choice that we each need. That time's come for you, and it's one of the toughest choices you'll ever make. It seems to me, that what you need to decide isn't whether or not Harmony dies, but if you will honor her wishes." Joe shook his head, putting his hands on his hips, "I can't do that. She's already given up on life, it's as though she can't stand the thought of living one moment longer." Ben nodded, "I understand, son. More than you think I do." Joe looked up into Ben's eyes, that same pleading look from before, "I can't do it Pa, I can't tell her what to do." Ben nodded again, "As well you shouldn't. It's not your place to decide who lives or dies, nor is it Paul's or Nessa's. If she dies then so be it, but you know Nessa's going to do everything in her power to see that she doesn't." A little of the worry left Joe's face and he nodded, "I know that, but it doesn't change how I feel." Ben grinned slightly, and put his arm around his son's shoulders, "I know that too." Ben led him over to the chair, "Sit down," he said softly. Once sure that Joe wasn't really going to move, he moved towards the door. His sons knew where he was going, and started back up to follow him.

"Pa," Adam started, but Ben shook his head at him, "No, you three stay here. This is something only a father can do." Adam opened his mouth to talk again, but Ben cut him short with a look, "A father not emotionally involved." Adam leaned back on the bench, and simmered. His father was right, he knew that, but he really wanted a chance at Zachariah. Joe moved to follow, and again Ben stopped him, "Now you listen to me, all of you. I know where Zachariah is most likely to be, and I don't want any one of you following me. One person injured tonight is one too many." With that, he left the office, closing the door behind him, waiting for one of them to disobey. After a full minute of nothing happening, Ben released the handle and walked down the black street to the sheriff's office. Roy was waiting for him, his gun holstered and seated on his desk. "Hello Ben. I get the feeling you know who did this." Ben nodded, slowly, "Yes. Yes I do." Roy nodded, and pointed to the door leading to the jail cells, "I've already picked him up. Caught wind of him bragging about taking down Nessa in the Silver Dollar, and brought him in here." Ben walked to the door, then paused, "You didn't tell him who he really shot, did you?" Roy shook his head, "He's drunk, Ben. Angry drunk. You'll be lucky if he doesn't take a swing at you when he sees your face." Ben's lips curled in a half-hearted grin, "I know...but the man in there is as much a father as Adam or myself, despite how much he may reject the idea." Roy nodded, and held out his hand, "I'm sorry Ben, but I can't let that man near any guns." Ben handed his weapon over, then opened the door. The man seated on the cot in the left cell was a tall man, with a straight nose and close cut blond hair. His jaw was square and chiseled underneath a weeks worth of growth on his chin. But what caught Ben's attention were the man's eyes, as cold and dead as though the man really was past life.

"What do you want?" he asked, glaring at Ben. Ben stalked forward, his jaw set, "I just wanted to see what kind of man would sell his own daughter." The man blinked, the only hint of emotion on his face. Ben gripped the bars between them and glared back, "I know you to be Zachariah Jefferson, the man that tormented my daughter in law and her mother." The man smirked, and leaned forward. The look on his face made Ben want give the man a good punch in the gut, "Now you listen to me, Mr. Cartwright, and you listen good. I did your boy a favor shooting that witch, I saw her clear as day making love to another boy, while she was big with her husbands child." Ben nodded, listening but not agreeing. "As soon as I'm out of here, I plan on taking my daughter back with me to Johnston and putting her back where she belongs." Ben had to ask, "Why do you call Vanessa a witch?" Zachariah swallowed, "Women need to know their place, and not be racing around the countryside in men's clothes, roping steers, branding calves, playing poker. No, a woman's place is in the home, obeying her man and keeping her mouth shut. Vanessa, and her mother, didn't do that and Nicholas Warrick let them think for themselves. It's because he didn't take them in hand that my wife was on that carriage when that devils horse spooked the team, and my wife went down a hill. Crushed beneath a wagon wheel." Ben stared at the man, marveling at what he'd let his wife's death do to him. Then he shook his head, _'That could be me in there.'_ he thought, pulling away from the bars, considering what he'd been told. After Elizabeth's death he could have let it fester in his soul like Zachariah had, he could have despised Adam. After Inger's death, he could have blamed and hated the Indians that shot her. And with Marie, he could have shot the horse that threw her.

But instead, Benjamin Cartwright had been the bigger man, recognizing that life had its hiccups and no matter how painful, a person had to move on, keep on living. Shaking his head, Ben looked back at the man, "You're coming with me." Zachariah's eyebrow shot up, "And what makes you think that I'd want to do that?" Ben called for Roy, ignoring the man. "Roy, I want you to do me a favor. I'm taking Zachariah here to Doc Martins so that he can see his handiwork." Roy cocked his head, "I don't know Ben...are you sure you want to do that?" Ben nodded once, his mind made up. "Yes, I think it's time that Zachariah really learned what family really means."

----------

Hoss Cartwright was the gentle giant of the family; he'd held down the ends of poles as his family fixed broken wagon wheels, carried the trees from spot to spot in many of the logging ventures they'd undertaken, acted as the mule when he'd had to, and when Vanessa had been pregnant, she'd called on him to help her in and out of the wagon. But never before had Hoss needed to hold back both of his brothers as his beloved father betrayed their trust. Ben stood, his back erect and shoulders set as he stared at Adam and Joe, both fighting against their brother to get a good swing against the man that Ben had brought with him. "Is there any change?" Ben asked Hoss as he lifted Joe under his arm and wrapped his other around Adam's chest. Hoss shook his head, "No. She hasn't said anything." Ben nodded, and was about to call for Vanessa when the exam room opened and she walked out, just beyond Zachariah's line of sight. She glanced around before she spoke, taking in the sight of Hoss holding his brothers, Ben standing statue like behind a man that looked vaguely familiar, "What's going on out here!" she hissed, closing the door behind herself. "I just got her to rest and here you four are fighting each other?" her voice got really quiet as Zachariah turned around and looked at her in surprise. "Vanessa Warrick?" Vanessa's eyes widened, "Zachariah Jefferson..." her breath came quick and her mouth was working, trying to say something. Suddenly something inside her snapped and she lunged forward, "You scum!" her voice was a hiss as her hands latched around his throat, catching him off guard and throwing him to the ground, "Vanessa!" Ben said, shocked that she would fly at the man like this, but she ignored him, her own voice a low growl as she continued to spit expletives at Zachariah's face, "You're lower than the belly of a sidewinder, Zachariah." she removed one hand from his throat and slapped him across his face, her fingers curled to scratch his face.

"Vanessa!" It was Adam's voice, but Ben's hands that gripped her waist, lifting her from the man on the floor. She kept speaking, her words like poison dripping from her lips, "You vile, disgraceful, worthless sack of bones. How dare you show your face around here after what you did to Harmony." she spat at him, and fought against Ben's hold on her, wanting to take a swing at him again. Ben shook her, but she still only fought against him, trying to get at Zachariah, the whole time her mouth continued to spit out curses and insults that ranged from the everyday to some she remembered from Shakespeare, "Ugh, I'll cut out your heart with a spoon and eat it in the marketplace!" After that last, Ben clapped a hand over her mouth and held her tight, staring at his sons. The three younger Cartwright's were stunned, they hadn't seen Vanessa that angry since...ever! Not even when she and Adam had fought back in the day she'd never gotten this riled. Her face was flushed and her eyes angry, powerful angry, and every now and again she would thrash against Ben's grip. Adam reached up and gripped Hoss' hand on him, "Let me go, Hoss." His brother looked at him, and he shook his head, "Just to Nessa." Hoss released him, and Adam walked to Vanessa, taking her in a tight hug from Ben. His wife snuggled against him, letting his great arms wrap around her, shielding her from the room. Zachariah struggled to his feet, rubbing his throat where she'd nearly choked the life out of him and grumbled, "You see Ben? That should prove that she'd the witch I call her." Vanessa felt Adam's muscles tense against her body, and tore her gaze from Zachariah's face to look at him. She splayed her hand against Adam's chest, just above his heart, and felt his pulse quicken in his anger. Her fingers curled into a fist, clutching the fabric of his shirt and rested her forehead against his chest, breathing deeply. She closed her eyes and let the tears that threatened against her eyelids finally roll down her cheeks. Zachariah stumbled, "Where...what... I shot you!"

Ben shook his head, "No Zachariah. The woman you shot was your daughter, pregnant with the twin children of a man you forced on her." Zachariah's face paled and he glanced beyond them to the closed exam room door. "Harmony?" his voice changed from the harsh one that hated the world, to a more fatherly one. It made Vanessa look at him again, her eyes and cheeks red from her quiet crying, "Yes, Zachariah. Harmony is in that room, fighting not only for her life, but those of her children. Your grandchildren." Adam looked down at her, his shirt wet from where her tears had soaked into the fabric. His hand came up and caressed her cheek, "Nessa? Nessa what's wrong?" She took a shuddering breath and wiped her cheeks, trying to pull away from him. He wouldn't let her, just tightened his grip around her waist, "Vanessa...is she..?" she shook her head, blinking rapidly, "She's lost so much blood, it's made her weak. It's all I can do just to keep her conscious, keep her talking..." her throat choked with tears and she tried to hide a sob. Adam had known her for too long and too intimately to not catch it, and lifted her chin to see her eyes, "Nessa..." she swallowed and closed her eyes again, burying her face again in his chest, openly sobbing. Hoss set Joe on his feet, feeling the tension in the air change from white hot anger to ice cold fear. Joe took a step towards Adam's protective back, wanting to know for sure, needing to know what he could do. Vanessa swallowed again, and pushed herself away from Adam. Wiping her cheeks, she tried to calm herself, and moved around Adam to look at Joe. "Nessa..." he started, but Vanessa shook her head, "I can't Joe. I'm not a miracle worker. Paul's doing everything he can think of, but neither he nor I can help her beyond that." Joe set his jaw, his eyes showing the dance of his emotions beneath the surface. Vanessa took a deep breath, "Joe, there's somethings I have to ask you and I wish to God I didn't have to. First, were you serious when you said you wanted to marry Harmony?" Joe nodded, "Of course I was, I've never known a girl like her before. She's more beautiful than any girl in Virginia City and I can't... I can't think of my world without her." Vanessa nodded, "That almost answers my other question, but I need you to say it straight. If we have to, who do you chose? Harmony or the children?"

The room was silent as Joe thought about it. His eyes flew to his father, back to Hoss, over Vanessa's head to Adam, then finally rested on Zachariah. The man that should make this decision, not Joe. Joe was the lover of the family, it wasn't his place to make the tough choices like this. Most of his life he'd left things like this up to his father, or Adam...maybe even Hoss when he'd had to, but now he had to step up, be the grown man he'd always wanted his family to treat him as. Turning away from his sister in law, he walked to the window and put his hands on his hips, "I can't make that choice, Nessa." he whispered, bracing an arm against the casement. It was what Adam did when he was worried, and she couldn't help but grin. The Cartwright's were a tight family, each strong enough to stand on his own, but when they in the same room, they wove together like an invulnerable chain. Ben left Zachariah by the door, still dangerously close to Adam, and walked towards his youngest. "Joe..." The young man's head shook, and he turned back to Vanessa, "What did Harmony say?" she took a slow breath, and crossed her arms, "She chose her children, as I would have." Adam humphed, "As though I'd let you." Vanessa ignored her husband and stepped closer to Joe, "I need an answer Joe, before it gets to be too late." Joe's eye were glued to the floor when Paul stuck his head into the room, "Nessa, she's close. It's now or never." Nessa nodded, her head turned slightly. Paul closed the door again and Nessa went back to looking at Joe, "Joseph Cartwright, that girl in there isn't in her right mind about anything right now. You should hear some of the things I've told Adam when I've been that way. Joe, **you **need to make the choice." Joe raised his head, and he met her soft gaze. Her eyes had changed with her tears, from the angry blue to that soft gray. Joe stepped closer and put his hands on her arms, "Save Harmony, Nessa. Please, give me Harmony."

Vanessa smiled widely, her entire face lighting up. She raised her hands and put them over his, "Alright, Joe." she glanced over at Hoss, "I'm going to need your help, Hoss. Remember that calf we worked with last summer?" Hoss was nodding, "Good, down that hall is the kitchen. Get me a bucket full of water, the same temperature as we had that time." She turned to Adam, "Go outside and get a basin full of that cold water." The two men raced off, knowing that Vanessa had a trick up her sleeve. Her eyes fell again on Joe, who was now confused, "What..." Vanessa smiled again, "Harmony wants me to save the children, you want me to save her, I'm going to make you both happy."


	6. Chapter 6

Vanessa closed the door behind her, taking in the sight of the room. Harmony was barely awake, her face pale and covered in sweat, but her eyes were open. "Nessa," she groaned, and Vanessa moved to her bedside, taking her hand, "I'm here, Harmony. I'm here." Harmony's face turned to her, "Nessa, I'm frightened." Vanessa nodded, and wiped the girls brow with the last of the clean rags. "It'll be alright, Harmony darling. Everything is going to be alright." she bit her tongue, and glanced down at Paul who was working feverishly by Harmony's legs. A knock came to the door and Vanessa stood to answer it. It was Adam with the water she'd asked for, "Where do you need this?" he asked as she let him inside. She pointed to the table next to the bed, "I'll need some clean rags also, Adam." Her husband nodded and walked back to her, she noticed that he was careful not to look too much at Harmony. Once by her side again he grabbed her arm, making her look at him, "Nessa, I'm not sure I like you being in here." His other hand caressed her belly, "What if something goes wrong?" she smiled gently and put a hand on his cheek, "I will be fine, my love. I promise, if I think something is wrong, I'll leave." Adam nodded, taking her wrist in a firm grip and kissing her palm, "That's a promise you'd better not break, Vanessa." then he left. Vanessa walked back to Harmony and sat again at her side, wringing out the rag and dipping it in the fresh water. "Nessa," Harmony whispered, "Nessa...why are you so worried about me?" Vanessa smiled, settling on the bed next to her friend, "Joe worry's about you, therefore I worry about you." Harmony almost chuckled, "No...Joe doesn't need to worry about me..." Vanessa put a finger over Harmony's lips, "Joe loves you. He was going to ask you to marry him tonight." Harmony blinked, "He what?" Vanessa's lips curled in the image of a smile, "Yes, Harmony. He loves you, no matter what you think about him." Harmony turned her head away, not wanting to look at the woman anymore. "He can't love me." Vanessa had had enough of this; for the last few months as Harmony and Joe had grown close, Vanessa had watched Joe treat Harmony like a princess, reading her poems from books borrowed from her shelves, taking her on rides around the ranch, showing her the life that she could have if she lived with them. That she should have had from her own family.

Vanessa took a deep breath, "Now why can't he love you, Harmony? Do you still think that you are what your father called you?" Harmony shook her head, "It's not that, I know that I'm not. These months with Joe, with you, all of you Cartwright's has shown me that my father was wrong. I just..." she couldn't talk and just continued to stare at the wall, hissing as another contraction hit. Vanessa let Harmony grip her hand until the pain passed, thinking. When Harmony's breathing returned to normal, she spoke, "You love him, don't you?" Harmony didn't move, just kept taking those slow breaths that Paul had instructed her to do when they'd finally woken her up. "Harmony, answer me. You don't want to marry him, why?" Harmony's hand moved from Vanessa's grip to her belly, protectively, "I won't tie him to a ruin. He's too good a man to marry a woman like me." Vanessa blew out her breath, again wiping Harmony's brow. She cast a glance at Paul again, who was now watching the clock, counting the minutes between Harmony's contractions. "And what kind of woman are you?" Harmony sniffed, and Vanessa could see that she was crying, "I'm a saloon girl, Vanessa. Don't you know what that means? I've had men buy me drinks and taken them upstairs to treat them to more than a conversation. I'm not nothing because of how my father treated me, I'm nothing because of what I had to become to survive. Joe says he loves me now, but will he still when he looks into the eyes of these children and sees someone else? These aren't Cartwrights, Nessa. They're the bastards of a slobbering drunk that couldn't even remember my name when he was done with me." Harmony's eyes turned cold as she now looked at Vanessa, "Nessa I will not bind him down to a woman with a past like mine." the hard look didn't last long as she talked about him, "Nessa, I can't..." her breath caught and the tears began to flow. "Nessa, Joe's a fine man, a good man. I don't deserve him." A heavy knock came to the door, "That'll be Hoss," Vanessa said, moving to the door.

"Here it is, Nessa." Hoss said, hefting the heavy pail of steaming water. Vanessa waved him towards the small fireplace in the room, and he followed her orders. Paul was rolling up his sleeves, "Nessa, we've got a minute between those contractions. If you're planning on working a miracle, it'll be soon." Harmony groaned on the bed, and Hoss turned to look at her. Harmony looked like death warmed over, her hair was in strings around her face where the the water and her own sweat had soaked through it onto the pillows beneath her head. Her face was a mask of pain as another contraction hit, her mouth releasing a scream that rang through the room. The blankets had been loosened from the end of the bed, draped over Harmony's bent knees. The room was warm, but not stifling, like some of the ones Vanessa had walked into back in New Orleans...it was a sight she was used to, but now...now as she stood beside Hoss, and walked him to the door, she saw the true horror of it. "Hoss? Hoss." she shook his arm and the great loveable man looked down at her. His face was pale, and a fear was in his eyes that she'd never seen before, "Hoss." she pushed against him, and he finally moved to the door. Once he was past the cross beam she slammed it in his face, shocking the other occupants of the room. Hoss turned around to where Joe was pacing in front of the bench where Adam sat, both their faces were showing the strain. Joe glanced over at Hoss, "What's going on in there?" he asked. Hoss shrugged his shoulders, "Doc said something about contractions being a minute apart..." Adam leaned forward on the bench, his elbows leaning on his knees, "She's really close then. If Nessa can just keep her alive long enough to..." Joe stopped moving, his hands falling to his hips and he looked at Adam.

Ben watched his sons stare at each other; the tension from before had returned, making the air feel thick. His wise eyes fell to the man seated across from him, a man that only an hour ago all three of his sons would have gladly shot on sight. "You're lucky you know." he said, making Zachariah jump and his sons turn their attention to him. "And how am I lucky?" Zachariah spat, his eyes roving to the closed door where Vanessa's soothing mumur could be heard. Ben smirked as Zachariah continued to speak, "How can you possibly know what it's like to bury a wife? To look at the children she gave you and know that she'll never be able to hold them again, she'll never see them smile." All three of the Cartwright boys looked at each other, then back to their father. Ben was watching Zachariah, "You're wrong again, Zachariah. I know exactly what you're describing, I've had to bury three wives." Ben glanced at his boys, who were now staring at the floor. Zachariah 'humphed', "You ain't nothin like me, Mr. Cartwright." Ben shook his head, "No, no I'm not. Because instead of blaming someone else for my troubles I accepted it, and I moved on. You have to move on, Zachariah, otherwise it'll eat at you from the inside, like a poison." Zachariah's lip curled in a sneer and he was about to say something when all five men eye's moved to the door, Harmony was screaming.

Harmony's screams reached a higher pitch, and all conversation stopped. They could just hear Nessa's soft whisper, then Doc Martin said something and Harmony screamed again. They all drew a heavy breath as a tiny wail snuck through the closed door. "There's one." Adam whispered, finally standing to go to his younger brother. Joe's back was stiff with fear as he closed his eyes. Adam put a hand on his shoulder, waiting for Joe to move. Harmony let out another wail, and he spun around, wrapping his arms around Adam in a way he hadn't done since he was really young. "Nessa will save her, won't she?" he asked, and Adam didn't know how to answer. It was so similar to when Hannah had been born that the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. _'She will live through this...won't she?"_ he'd asked his father. Ben couldn't have found it any easier to answer. "I don't know for sure Joe, no can really." Adam glanced at Ben, who was still working on Zachariah. Harmony's voice came through again, making them hold very still. Joe's breath caught in his throat, he was scared. Scared of losing someone he loved very much. He'd told Harmony that he loved her before tonight, and every time he did, she'd scoffed at him. _"You don't love me,"_ she'd said, _"You love an image that you have of me. I'm not the innocent you believe me to be."_ He'd shaken his head, he didn't care about that. It wasn't her fault that she'd been sold to that saloon. It wasn't her fault that she'd gotten pregnant either, she'd only been eighteen when that had happened. All her life she'd been treated like dirt, how was she supposed to know how to stand up for herself? Her brother had tried, she'd told him, "But Pa beat him for it." her face had gotten a really sad look on it when she thought about her twin, "Lerato tried to hide it from me when he came to tell me good-bye, but I knew what had happened. Pa gets angry really easily when he's had anything to drink. Ret shouldn't have gone after him when he was like that..."

The door opened and Vanessa called out, "Joe! Get in here!" He tore inside, "Shut that door." she hissed, and glared at him. Joe did as he was told, leaving the rest of the room in suspense. Vanessa motioned to Harmony, "Hold her hand, Joe. Keep her awake." Doc Martin sat on the other side, holding a small bundle in his arms. Harmony tried to laugh, but it was cut short as her body tried to repel the other baby. Joe was instantly at her side, not only holding her hand, but leaning in close to talk to her, "Harmony." he said, and when she looked at him, he couldn't help his smile, "You're beautiful, you know that?" Harmony's eyes rolled, but she didn't object. His pride bolstered, he brought his other hand up and caressed her cheek, brushing his fingers through her hair. "I love you." he whispered, his eyes taking in her entire face. She bit her lip, and whispered, "Joe, I..." Vanessa glanced up from whatever it was she was doing, "I hate to interrupt this little scene, but Harmony, I need you to push one last time for me." Harmony took a deep breath, and her fingers tightened around Joe's. He set his jaw, and let his other hand hold her shoulder, lowering his face to hers, "I love you." he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Harmony Jefferson." His neck tingled as she whispered back, "I love you too, Joe. Oh Lord do I love you." She let out a shout, then the room fell silent. Joe looked over his shoulder at Vanessa, "Nessa?" Vanessa didn't answer him, her back was turned and she was bent over her knees, close to the fire and grabbing a rag from the pail of hot water. "Come on...come on, little one." she was whispering, the urgency in her voice made Joe's arms tingle. Harmony's hand came up, gripped his arm and she tried to pull herself into more of a sitting position, "Nessa?" her voice was quiet, strained from screaming. Joe helped her, stacking the pillows so that she'd have support, "Nessa answer me!" Harmony managed to shout.

Vanessa continued to ignore them, her back still faced them as tears choked her voice, "Come on little one, just one breath. You know how to do it!" Her head bent and she wiped again at the newborns boys mouth, then flipped him over and slapped his small back. Once...twice...on the third time the boy took a great breath, and let out a cry to wake the dead. Quickly, Vanessa turned him over, wrapped him tightly in a moist warm cloth and covered that with another small blanket. These babies were two months early because of their grandfather. She finally turned around, and found that she was being watched uneasily by the new mother and her love. Tears of joy rolled down her face as Vanessa carried the still wailing child to his mother, "You've got two very healthy children here, Harmony. A girl and a boy." Harmony's left arm was her good one, and the one that was nearest Joe as the child lay in her arms. Paul inched closer, showing that he held the other, the girl. He handed her to Joe, who lifted her carefully from his arms and cradled her against his chest. While Vanessa kept her busy, he moved to the foot of the bed again and quickly changed the lower sheet, having folded one beneath her rump as they'd laid her on the mattress."What are you going to name them, Harmony?" Vanessa asked gently, smiling as she wiped her hands on the apron around her waist. Harmony looked up at her, then over at her daughter, "Gabrielle and ..." her eyes fell on her son, now quiet and wriggling against her chest, "And Rhett." Vanessa nodded, and motioned for the door, "Paul, if I'm off my guess, I'm going to need your help outside." Paul's brow wrinkled, but he followed the first Cartwright bride out from the exam room and into the waiting area. The four men in the room all stood as Vanessa entered, well, all but Zachariah, who folded his arms and stoutly ignored her. That was fine with Vanessa, she was trying her hardest to ignore him...and the questioning eye from her husband. Instead she walked to the not-so-secret secret cupboard, opened the door and removed the only weapon in Paul's house and office. Checking to see if it was loaded, she flipped it together, and stood again.

"Vanessa, what are you..?" Adam said, taking three strides forward and standing in front of her. She looked up into his all knowing eyes and shook her head, "Something that has to be done, Adam." Gently, she brushed past him, her focus now completely on Zachariah. "You wanted to shoot me, here's your chance." she dropped the gun at his feet, and braced her legs, hands on her hips. Zachariah's eyes flicked between the gun and her face, "You're crazy!" he hissed, kicking the weapon beneath her skirts. She stepped back, revealing the gun again, "Maybe I am," she glanced back at her husband, now ready to lunge and pull her out of the way of a bullet, "but then again, I've always known whom I could trust." her gaze came back to Zachariah, "Your daughter in there never had that luxury. All her life the only thing she's known is hate and despair, not only from her sister, but you as well." Zachariah's face showed the anger he was swallowing, "When Josephine died you blamed my father, blamed my mother, even blamed me. You blamed everyone, even yourself, for Josephine's death, and it's near destroyed you. But I saw your face when I told you that you'd shot Harmony. No matter how much you deny it, you love that girl." Zachariah glowered at her, "Anything else?" Carefully, Vanessa bent and picked up the weapon. She turned it over in her hands, "You've always threatened to kill me if you ever got the chance. Well here it is, Zachariah." she handed him the gun, barrel pointed at her chest. Before he could grab the gun from her, she said, "Or you can go in there and meet your grandchildren." Zachariah froze in his place, his eyes moving to the closed door. "What do I have?" The chill in Vanessa's back warmed a bit as Adam stepped closer, his hands resting on her hips. Vanessa sighed on reflex, and the corner of her mouth curled in a half smile, "A boy and a girl. Gabrielle and Rhett." Zachariah shook his head, "Gabrielle's the name I wanted to call her." Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "So what made you change your mind?" Zachariah smirked, "Melody, Harmony. If she had lived, she wanted to name our next girl Aria...if I would have let her." Vanessa smiled, "I remember, after all it was Josephine that taught me how to play." Zachariah stood, and Adam pulled Vanessa against himself instinctively, his grip that gentle firmness that gave no quarter. "I would like to see my family." he whispered, and Ben walked to him to the door. Knocking, Ben waited for Joe's response.

Joe was still sitting next to Harmony, Gabrielle's small form having fallen asleep soon after Vanessa left the room. Harmony's head was resting into his shoulder as she cradled her son, "Joe." she whispered. "Yes?" she shifted slightly, "I think I need to sleep now." Joe nodded, carefully slipping out from behind her and helping her slide further beneath the quilts. He could just hear the voices of his family on the other side of the door, then came a loud thud from something heavy hitting the floor. The sound made the babies stir, but thankfully they didn't wake. Harmony smiled gently, half asleep already, "Joe...Joe..." she whispered, and he bent closer, Gabrielle still in his soft hold. Harmony smiled at him, her eyes opening and closing slowly as she fought exhaustion, "I love you." Rhett was snuggled against her side, but Joe lifted the small infant into his other arm and carried them to the overlarge cradle near the fire. Tucking them tight together with another blanket, he knelt next to them and nudged the cradle with his hand, just enough to have the motion without the moving too much. They were so small... he smiled to himself, half chuckling beneath his breath. _'Joe Cartwright, you've seen babies before! Nathan and Hannah had once been this small...'_ But somehow, this...these two were different. He knew it wasn't because they were babies, or that they were premature...no, the difference was that these were Harmony's children. Children that could be his if she agreed to marry him. Again he shook his head, _'If she agrees to marry you.'_ This must have been how Adam felt when he left for New Orleans two years ago. Rhett shifted in his sleep, yawning widely, and letting out a soft wail as the side of his mouth cracked. Joe smiled, and put a hand on the boys head.

There came a knock to the door, and Joe stood. He opened it a crack, and saw his father. "Yes?" he asked, opening it wider. Ben turned slightly and revealed Harmony's monstrous father standing next to him, "Zachariah wants to see his grandchildren." Joe huffed, "Well they're asleep right now, so is Harmony." Ben gave Joe a look, and he quieted. Biting his tongue, Joe took a step backwards and let Harmony's father into the room. Ben tilted his head back, meaning for Joe to leave them alone, but Joe shook his head. Closing the door in his father's face, Joe turned around to see Zachariah standing at the foot of Harmony's bed, arms crossed, watching her sleep. "The protective one, aren't you?" Joe shook his head, "No, that would be my brother Adam... I'm supposed to be the impetuous one." Joe looked at Harmony, now breathing evenly and sleeping soundly. "She's a beautiful girl, Mr Jefferson." he said carefully, watching the man for any hint that he was in a violent mood. The man just stood there, looking at Harmony as though he didn't know what to do with her. There came a soft whimper from the cradle and Joe moved quickly to check on the twins. Zachariah turned a bit to see him kneeling next to the cradle, "Are they...will they be okay?" there was a tremor in his voice that made Joe look up at him, "Vanessa and the doctor seem to think so. And if Vanessa says they'll be fine, then they will be." Zachariah nodded and turned back to his daughter, "You really trust Vanessa don't you?" Joe snorted, "Why shouldn't I? I've known her and her family my entire life and never once have I seen any hint of this so called witchcraft you blame her for. Sure she's got some know-how that I would never understand, but it's nothing magical." Zachariah didn't look as though he was listening, but Joe knew he'd been heard. Clearing his throat, he turned back to the babies and said, "She doesn't blame you, for what you did." Zachariah inhaled sharply and turned completely to the young man kneeling over his grandchildren, "Harmony always was soft that way, even when she had to grow a shell, every man that came into that saloon knew that if they wanted a sympathetic ear, Harmony was the girl to see." He shook his head, "She's a lot like her mother, that one. I used to wish that her sister could have been as gentle." Joe looked at the man, and couldn't figure it out. Why was he now so gentle after what he'd done to Harmony, and what he had almost done to his grandchildren. Joe was surprised to find himself not flying at the man in anger. Then again, maybe it was the fact that Harmony was asleep and defenseless on a bed that more than likely would have been destroyed in the fight. Then there were the two little infants next to him...no, as fiery as his temper could be sometimes, Joseph Cartwright knew when to throw punches and when not to.

"Why did you get rid of her?" he asked, sitting back on his heels to get a better look at him. Zachariah turned his back on him, and leaned his palms against the footboard, "Didn't she tell you?" Joe nodded, "Oh. Yeah she did, but I want to hear it from you." Zachariah sighed, "After my wife died, I leaned heavily on my children, and the whiskey. It wasn't so much that she died, no I know that much about life. What hurt me the most was how much my eldest girl, Melody, changed because of it. I needed her help with Harmony and Lerato; maybe I asked too much of her too soon, I'll never really know, but it wasn't long before my little Melody changed from the gentle child she had been into a snarling, cantankerous bitch." He took a sobering breath and looked over his shoulder at Harmony. "It wasn't me that spread those rumors about Vanessa or her mother. It was Melody, my little girl said that if it wasn't for the Warrick's horses that her mother would still be alive, and perhaps her own life would have run differently. That maybe she wouldn't have had to play mother to her own kin." Joe opened his mouth, but Zachariah put up a hand, "Let me finish. What my Melody didn't understand or know was that the team of horses that Josephine had used that day were our own, not the ones from Hades. At first, I didn't think that it would make things that difficult for Jen. She was a good woman, married to a good man, a friend of mine and one that had lived in Johnston far longer than I had. I underestimated the strength of words, and it wasn't long before Jennifer could step foot on the main street without people hurling insults at her. By the time I learned what my girl had done, it was too late to help. I went to the Summerset one evening, tried to explain what had happened, that I had simply lost control of my family and I needed help. Jennifer was one of the most understanding and forgiving people that I've ever known, her daughter being a close second."

Joe was nodding, he'd seen how kind Vanessa could be. Almost as loving as Hoss was at times, and it bewildered him as much as it did Adam. Vanessa Cartwright was a warm hearted, caring person that was willing to do anything if she knew that she could be of help, even if it meant she herself would be in danger. Zachariah continued, "She let me bring Ret and Harmony by her home once a week so that they could get away from Melody, and perhaps know what love could do for a family. It was on those trips that Harmony and Vanessa became friends, and afterwards, before I sent Harmony to the saloon, Harmony would sneak away to the Summerset for meet with Vanessa. She'd just ride off on her horse and the two girls would disappear for days at a time. One time, when Harmony was about seventeen, Melody caught her coming back from one of these trips and almost beat the girl half to death. I couldn't let that happen again, so I went to Mike at the saloon and asked that he make up some story about me owing him money, and I would...sell... my youngest daughter to cover the expense." Joe was stunned, and forced himself to speak, "You sent Harmony away, to a saloon, to protect her?" Zachariah's face went a shade redder as he explained, "I had hoped that Vanessa would catch wind of it and pull Harmony from the saloon before anything like this would happen. But I hadn't counted on the people's dislike of Jennifer being transferred to Vanessa. Even the sheriff was in on it, and when she complained to him about the contract I'd drawn up with Mike, he said that it was perfectly legal, and prevented Vanessa from being the savior that I hoped her to be, and instead reduced her to being the helpless bystander. I knew she sent in her hands from time to time to protect Harmony, but she could only do so much." He smirked, "Their code phrase for seeing Harmony was 'You dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?' to which Mike would respond, 'Only if I don't have to look him in the eye.' He would take money from Vanessa's boys, and they wouldn't ask for more than a beer." Zachariah turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, "I made a choice, young man. One that I'm not proud of, but one that if I had to do it again, I would. Harmony was better treated in that saloon than she ever had been at home, both by myself and Melody. My daughter deserves a life without pain, Mr Cartwright, and if me not being in her life means that, then I will leave her alone and never set foot in her sight again. From what I saw out there, you seem to be the one that loves her." Joe nodded, his hand absently rocking the cradle, "I thought as much. I leave her to you, Cartwright, and I pray that you can finally make her happy." Joe watched as Zachariah went to Harmony's side, bent to kiss her forehead and let the room. Once the door shut behind him, Joe stood and went to sit next to Harmony, "So that's it, love. Your father has given his permission for us...now if only I could get yours." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then let his fingers brush back a stray strand of hair from her face, "Maybe...just maybe I can make you as happy as you deserve."

Those in the waiting room stood suddenly again when Zachariah emerged from the exam room. Zachariah's eyes landed on each of them, resting last on Vanessa as she stood next to her husband, his arm protectively around her shoulders as Adam glowered at Zachariah. The new grandfather bowed to them, then turned to Ben and said, "I should return to the jail now, Ben. Tomorrow, god willing, I will set out for home." Vanessa nodded to Ben, "I don't see why anyone should press charges against him, Ben. After all, how many times has your rifle misfired from neglect?" Adam hissed and shook his head, clearly not liking his wife's forgiving nature. "Nessa, you're willing to just let this man free after what he did to Harmony? What he intended to do to you?" Vanessa sighed and looked up into Adam's eyes, "Adam, you can't hang a man for an intent to kill, no matter who heard him or whatever evidence you may have against him." she glanced at Zachariah, "Besides, it isn't him we have to worry about." Zachariah nodded, and followed Ben out the door. Hearing it latch, Paul grabbed up his jacket and smiled at Vanessa, "You'll be wanting to stay here for the evening, I trust?" Vanessa nodded, "I don't think I'd want to move the three of them until at least tomorrow." Paul nodded, "Well, you know where everything is, there are extra blankets in the far cupboard and there should be some pillows unclaimed by Harmony." Vanessa nodded, and closed the door behind him as he left for home. She brought her hands up to rub her temples and turned back to the last two Cartwrights, "Knowing Joe, he's not going to want to leave her, so I'm telling the two of you to go home." Adam crossed his arms and glared at her, "And what makes you think I'm leaving?" She sighed heavily and loked at Hoss, "Can you at least get your father and brother to the hotel for the night?" Hoss smirked, "Nessa, I'll be lucky to get Pa there, but Adam here, he's your problem." she bit her lip and shook her head at him, "I was afraid you would say that." she'd put the gun away earlier and now her eyes followed Adam as he walked to the cupboard and removed it again. Hoss chuckled, "Seems to me that he's planning on staying." Vanessa nodded and smiled faintly, "There isn't much I can do to fight him on it either. Goodnight Hoss." Hoss smiled and hugged her gently, as though he was scared of hurting her. She chuckled, "I've told you before Hoss, I'm not going to break from a hug." Hoss nodded and let her loose, leaving them alone for the first time that night since before the shooting.

Vanessa collapsed on the couch, bringing one arm up over her eyes and the other across her belly, "I've been doing this for too long." she said, and Adam chuckled, sitting down next to her and pulling her into his shoulder, "It's because you've been doing this for too long that Harmony and her children are alive right now." Vanessa took a deep breath and nodded, closing her eyes as she snuggled closer to him. "That wasn't me, Adam." her voice was a whisper, and he had to lean in closer to hear her. "Nessa? Nessa, honey...are you asleep?" she didn't answer, just took slow even breaths and sighed every once and a while. Adam smiled to himself, and carefully stood up, setting her head against the back of the couch and walking to the cupboard with the blankets. The floor wasn't the best place in the world, but it was better than a cramp from the couch. Paul was right, there were a few extra pillows that Harmony was using and he set them next to each other. Once satisfied that he and his wife would be at least warm for the night, he straightened up, went to where Vanessa was now curled around her belly to keep warm, lifted her into his arms and set her down on the makeshift bed. She stirred in her sleep and rolled onto her side, facing away from him. He grinned, and set about unpinning her hair as she slept. He was grateful that Vanessa knew ways to have her hair up and not have millions of pins and combs in it. As it fell free, he let his fingers run through it, remembering another time and another place... when she'd helped another woman birth a child. Once her hair was free, he covered them both with the last remaining blanket and pulled her close next to him, his arm draped protectively over her belly where his third child danced.

Joe heard Vanessa order Hoss to the hotel, and then heard Adam's murmurs and the opening and closing of the cupboard doors. Strangely, even though he was old enough to handle things for himself, it was rather comforting to know that Adam was right outside if he was needed. Joe knew Vanessa had stayed in case Harmony needed anything, such as help with feeding the children when the time came. Checking on the newborns one last time, tucking the blankets that much tighter to prevent them from rolling around too much, he stood and made himself his own little pallet on the floor near the banked fire. Who cared about propriety at the moment? Harmony was already asleep, his married brother was right outside the door, and there were two newborns in the room. Maybe two hours old, if that. Joe snickered to himself as he closed his eyes and wrapped himself in the blanket and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

It was morning, Harmony knew that much, but morning when? She felt like she'd been asleep forever, and her chest hurt. Back at the saloon, she'd learned that if she was still with a man, and there was one in the bed next to her, that the best thing she could do was to slowly roll onto her side and... "Ow!" she hissed, and opened her eyes. Looking down at herself, she saw that her right arm was in a sling, held tight against her body just below her now massive bust and above her flattening belly. The man beside her stirred in his sleep, and she held very still, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered that the man lying next to her was Joseph Cartwright, that she was in a doctors office... she'd been shot! She looked down at her arm again, and tried to move her fingers. It hurt a bit, but they were working. Next was her forearm, it hurt a bit more than her fingers. But when she lifted her entire arm she couldn't stop the cry off pain that leapt from her throat, making Joe sit up suddenly, jostling her even more. She hissed as he turned back to her, "Oh. Sorry...Morning!" She raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you doin' in my bed?" She glanced around the room, and tried to sit up. Joe smirked and reached back to help her, putting an arm around her shoulders and reaching down so that the other went beneath her knees. Lifting her gently, he slid her up so that she could lean against the headboard. Releasing her legs, he grabbed the other pillows and stacked them behind her shoulders to give her some better support. "Joe..." she growled, grabbing his arm and looking into his eyes, "What are you doing in my bed?" Joe swallowed and looked down to the foot of the bed, "I'd better get Nessa. She can explain things to you." Joe slid from the bed, ignoring the fact that he was shirtless, and leaving her room on the Ponderosa. Harmony laid back against the pillows he'd given her, and closed her eyes tightly. Boy but her head hurt.

Joe closed the door to her guest room and hurried to the stairs, "Nessa!" he shouted, his voice a little louder than it needed to be. Vanessa came to the foot of the stairs, Hannah on her hip and a rag in her hair. "Joseph, you keep your voice down! I've just got the twins to sleep and I'd appreciate you not waking them up...again!" She put her other hand on her hip and glared at him, "Now what's gotten you so anxious?" Joe opened his mouth to answer but Hannah gave a squeal, "Quiet!" Vanessa chuckled and set the year old down on the floor, letting her toddle off to play with her brother. Vanessa rubbed the back of her neck, watching them for a moment, then turned back to Joe, "So...What's got you in such a hurry?" Joe grinned, "Harmony's awake. I told her I'd get you to talk to her." Vanessa sighed and nodded, "Can you watch Nate and Hannah for a while, while I do that?" Joe nodded, and slapped the rail, "Just let me grab a shirt." Vanessa nodded, and knelt in the small nook at the foot of the stairs next to her children, smiling and laughing with them as they showed her some of their toys. She and Adam had been working with Nathan on getting his animals right, and so far the boy could identify most of the ranch animals on top of the usual cat and dog. Vanessa was beginning to work with him so that he could tell which horse made what sound, and who was riding into the yard by the cadence of the hooves. He was getting pretty good at it, sometimes rivaling his mother with the ability.

_ "He's turning into a regular Paiute!" Adam said one night, but Vanessa had a hard time telling if he was complaining or was proud of him. Ben had chuckled and said, "It's nothing more than Vanessa was taught, or you boys for that matter, if you'll try to remember!" Vanessa had giggled and stuck out her tongue at her husband, "Sorry Ben, but this is a trick that my father taught me. I doubt your boys had a chance." Nathan had cocked his head and stared at his mother, then said, "Momma you be nice!" Hannah had chimed in with her own garbled speech and had made the entire group laugh. Adam had wrapped his arm around Vanessa's shoulder and whispered, "And what was that you said about her siding with you?"_

Joe came down the stairs, buttoning his shirt and smiled at his niece and nephew, "Alright you two, what're we going to do today?" Vanessa watched her two youngsters squeal at their uncle, then walked upstairs and knocked on Harmony's door.

"Come in." Harmony's voice called, and Vanessa walked inside.

"Joe said you wanted to talk to me?" Harmony nodded, her face gaining some of the color it had lost. "Where is my baby?" she asked as Vanessa sat in the rocking chair near the bed.

Vanessa smiled, "They are safe, they're downstairs right now in Hannah's old pen, sleeping soundly."

Harmony was confused, "Downstairs? Aren't we still at Doc Martins?" Vanessa bit her bottom lip, "You don't remember?" Harmony shook her head, "No... I remember being shot, giving birth...twins! I had twins!"

Vanessa smiled, "Yes, a girl and a boy...do you remember what you named them?"

Harmony grinned, "Gabrielle and Rhett, I hope." she shifted slightly, "But how did I get here? I presume I'm on the Ponderosa again?"

Vanessa sighed, "That's a longer story, Harmony, are you sure you want to know?" the girl nodded and Vanessa leaned back in the rocking chair, her five month belly giving her troubles. "After the twins were born, Paul and I were worried that they might not make it through the night, and so Joe stayed in with you, keeping an eye on them and making sure that nothing bad would happen to you. You lost a lot of blood before the birthing, and then the physical tax it put on you was almost too much. You passed out soon afterwards, according to Joe, and he, Adam and myself stayed at the office with you for that first night."

Harmony nodded, "I remember falling asleep...then I woke up here. When did we travel here? Why don't I remember that?"

Vanessa sighed, "You may never remember, darling. Don't fret too much over it." taking a breath, she explained. "That next morning, when you didn't wake up, Joe was terrribly upset. Adam had to take him out of the office bodily, in order for me to work with you as much as I could. You were in a waking coma of sorts, we could talk to you, and you would sort of respond... not speaking as you are now, but more of just changes in your breathing patterns, a twitch of your head. Paul and I figured it was safe enough to bring you back here; never mind the fact that Joe wouldn't have left your side and Paul would need my help with you and the children, and Adam wouldn't be willing to leave me alone in town while your father is out and about."

Harmony looked at her sharply, "Father's in town?" Vanessa bit her lip, obviously she'd let something slip that she wasn't planning on saying. "He was, he left last week..."

"Last week? Nessa, how long have I been asleep?"

Vanessa looked away, then turned back to Harmony, "It was two weeks as of last night." Harmony leaned back against the headboard, taking it all in. "I've been asleep for two weeks? My babies are two weeks old and I can't remember more than birthing them!"

Vanessa bit her lip and began to rock in her chair, "What do you want to know about them, Harmony?" The younger woman smiled briefly, "I want to see them." Vanessa smiled, "I know you do." She moved to stand, but let out a soft hiss and her hand fell to her belly. "Nessa?" Harmony wrinkled her brow, and watched her friend carefully. Vanessa shook her head, "It's nothing... don't worry so much." She tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. Harmony shook her head, "Vanessa, you are a terrible liar. Tell me what's wrong." Vanessa stubbornly shook her head, "It's nothing Harm. Don't you worry about me." She stood and took a deep breath, "Here. Let me help you into something." Harmony shifted into a sitting position and growled as she forced herself to stand. "You stay put Vanessa Cartwright. Just you sit there and tell me what that face was about."

Vanessa knew that she had to think quickly, Harmony was watching her closely. She couldn't outrun her like she had Elizabeth when she'd been pregnanat with Nathan, oh no. She was too far along in her current pregnancy to do that. Besides, Harmony had a healthy set of lungs Sh'ed just scream for Joe and Joe wouldn't let her go anywhere until Adam had come back to see to her. For all she loved her husband, he'd become an increasing bother lately, doting over her as though she were an invalid.

"Harmony, for once in your life, let it drop." she hissed, another pain constricting her stomach. There must have been something in the way she looked at Harmony, because the girl didn't say anything. Just nodded slowly. "Very well, Nessa. If that's what you want." she removed a soft grey gown from the armoire and tossed it to the bed, "Help me into that one will you?" Vanessa nodded, lifting the soft fabric and helping Harmony with the ties. "Let's go see your children."

-----

Vanessa Cartwright brushed her forehead with her arm, wiping away the sweat that threatened her eyes. She took a deep breath, and dried one hand and let it settle against her belly. She was five months along at her last count, but ever since the baby had quickened... she'd yet to feel him move again, and that thought alone scared her. What if something really was wrong? Although she'd had pains like this with Hannah and she had just celebrated her first birthday.

There was nothing to say that she wasn't doing just fine, but still this was unsettling. Hannah had been a difficult birth... granted she only had Nathan to compare to... another cramp hit and she inhaled swiftly. Hop Sing was quick to stand next to her, her worn hand on her shoulder and a worried look on his face, "MisNessa, what's wrong."

She shook her head, trying to catch her breath as another cramp hit, "It's... Hop Sing I..." She straightened up and braced her arms against the sink. "I'm fine Hop Sing..." she glanced at the cook and tried to smile, "Really, I'm fine."

He shook his head at her, and pulled at her shoulder, "You say that before, and you almos' die having Hannah. You sit down."

Vanessa shook her head and bit her lip, "Hop Sing, I'm not doing any such thing. Here now, we're almost done. Let's get these dishes finished and then I promise I'll sit down." She grit her teeth and went back to work, the hot water bringing her back to reality. Hop Sing nodded slowly, and went back to his place drying and putting things away. 'Yes... I promise. I'll sit down for a good long time.' It only took another ten minutes before they were finished, then Hop Sing was forcing her into a chair and hustling around the room.

"Hop Sing, don't you start dirtying anything." she tried, but he ignored her. "MisNessa, you made me a promise and I made Mr Adam a promise. I keep you safe." Vanessa rolled her eyes and leaned back against the chair, "Leave it to Adam to be like that." She smiled, suddenly very tired. "You are thirsty, I can tell." He set a teacup in front of her and sat across from her. "Tell Hop Sing, what wrong?" The cook watched as she took a great swallow, and waited.

He'd known this woman since she was a young girl, stealing cookies from the jar and running around the main yard after Adam and Hoss. And then as Joe chased her around the house, the two of them bringing in toads and other assorted things. He'd watched her grow up every summer, watched as she learned her mothers herbal tricks and her fathers way with animals. Yes, Hop Sing had watched this woman grow up, and now he would be able to watch her children. As long as she lived to see them too, and Hop Sing wasn't about to let her get away with suicide.

Vanessa took a deep breath, another sip of the tea, and began to explain.

Harmony sat back against the chair she was in, rocking back and forth as her little girl slept in her arms. Gabrielle would shift every so often and Harmony would stop moving, afraid that something was wrong, but there never was. The angel just slept, a small fist next to her cheek and thick eyelashes brushing her cheek. Harmony looked up sharply as Adam came to sit on the hearth next to her. "I keep forgetting you've only seen them like this for a few hours."

Harmony smiled, "Yes... It's strange though, I feel as like I've known them forever." Adam chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, "Nessa says you have. She told me once..." he glanced over his shoulder back at his brothers and father who were discussing a trip through the lower section to check to stock. "She told you what?" He waited for the conversation at the table to pick up again.

Harmony could see why Vanessa had fallen for this man. He sat tall and proud, with his shoulders broad and powerful. His face belied his demeanor, while he often wore a fierce glare, Adam Cartwright was a happy man. Harmony had watched him often playing with his sons toys, even after Nathan had long been put to bed. And then there was the way he would out right tease Vanessa, often saying things that would have made Mike red in the face. But instead of slapping her husband, Vanessa would smile and giggle, then tap him on the shoulder. And the way they rode together... Harmony had seen how Adam would let Vanessa get onto her great black horse and ride across the Ponderosa like the devil himself was after her. _And he would chase after her!_ They would be gone for hours like that, hours upon hours they would simply disappear and then return to the house, out of breath and dishevled. There was even one time that Vanessa had come back with her skirts soaked and her hair loose around her shoulders. No one had talked about it but when Harmony had mentioned it, Vanessa had turned beet red and had refused to speak to her for the rest of the day.

Adam turned back to her, a soft look coming over his face as he thought about his wife, "She told me once about a dream she had... when she was carrying Nathan. She saw him, wrapped in a blanket and held safe." Almost on cue, Nathan came toddling over to his father and looked up at him.

"What?" Adam asked, his tone half teasing.

Nathan shrugged and held up his slimming arms. "Hold me, please." he asked, his tone more of a command than a request. Adam smiled and lifted the boy onto his lap, adjusting himself to hold the boy better. "Alright, you're on my lap. Now what?" Nathan snuggled in next to his father and said, "Tell story." Adam blew out his breath, "Nathan, we've been over this. _Please_ tell me a story." He looked at his son and waited, then bounced his knee to get the boy to answer, "Well?" Nathan looked up at him, pouting slightly.

He opened his mouth, and in a tone similar to his mothers tease, said, "Please?" Adam laughed heartily and hugged his son tightly, "Okay. Since you asked nicely."

As Adam brought his hands forward to embellish the tale of little red riding hood, Harmony watched 'that look' had come over his features, a look that Harmony was beginning to associate with all the Cartwright men. It came to their eyes whenever they saw something they loved... or someone. Joe had that look whenever he had held her children that day, or whenever he'd looked at her all the while that she'd been here. 'Maybe you were wrong Harmony Jefferson. Maybe, just this once, but maybe you were wrong about them.' Her eyes lifted from the father and son seated next to her, to the man seated at the table.

Joe had angled himself just enough so that he could see Harmony as she sat in the rocking chair. He caught her glance and smiled at her, winking before he turned his attention back to his father. "Well I don't see why we can't just take the south fork road, through here, and get past the worst of the snow drifts." Hoss was already shaking his head, "We can't. It's piled to my neck around here, and I'm not about to ask a horse to get through there." They were poring over a map of the Ponderosa, trying to figure out the best way to get the south section's stock in. It wouldn't be an easy task, but if Harmony was waiting for him at home, Joe figured he could get the job done. It wasn't ahrd for him to admit that he loved her, after all, she was a beautiful woman. But more than that, he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. Granted he'd only known her for a few months, and during those she'd been carrying another mans child, but there was something about her. Joe could sense a quiet strength in her, the one that had held her together during this ordeal. He could see it in her eyes as she held is gaze now. Harmony Jefferson was nobodies fool, easily his equal. Yes, Little Joe Cartwright was in love.

His only problem was convincing her to marry him.


	8. Chapter 8

Harmony rocked her arms as she held her sleeping son. Vanessa was across the yard with her own son, trying to cajole him towards a young pony purchased just for him.

Neither she or Adam wanted him to get into a saddle yet, but Vanessa had convinced Adam to let him near the animal, to get used to him. Although it had been a hard won fight; Harmony knew that much. Her ears were still ringing from the shouting matches that Nessa and Adam had gotten into for the last week as they'd 'discussed' it. There were many times that Harmony was sure that Adam had won, and then Vanessa had pulled some trick out of her hat and they'd start it all up again. "Adam Cartwright, all I'm saying is that he should be introduced to the animal. What could possibly go wrong with that?" Adam had listed of a whole litany of reasons, and Vanessa hadn't listened to anything he said. She just crossed her arms over her barely grown belly and stared at him. She'd stood there, rooted to the floor of the main room and her son mimicked her. "Papa..." That had been the end of it, Adam relented and shook his head. "Fine... fine." He'd glared at Nessa as she knelt to hug her boy, "Now you know what I feel like, Adam." Nessa had whispered over Nathan's head, a twinkle in her eye.

That had been two weeks ago, and now in the fading snow drifts, Nessa held the rein of the pony and her sons hand. "Come here, Nathan." the boy would inch forward, then the pony'd lift its head and Nathan would scurry backwards. Vanessa would take an exaggerated breath and try again. Harmony giggled and kiss Rhett's forehead. "Little darlin, you ever give me that much trouble and you're going to have a talking to." The infant shifted in his sleep and she walked back inside, closing the door behind her. Hop Sing greeted her, then motioned to the pen where Gabrielle and Hannah were napping. Harmony was just about to lay Rhett down next to them when Vanessa came storming inside, Nathan wrapped up next to her torso, crying his eyes out. "Hop Sing! Can you get me that cinnamon balm I made last week?" Vanessa asked as she sat on the settee, stripping away the layers of her wrap and Nathans coat.

"What happened?" Harmony asked as Hop Sing handed Nessa a small ceramic jar. "Thanks." Nessa said breathlessly, her eyes flicking over the still sleeping babies. "Oh lord I pray you don't wake them up." she whispered to Nathan, who was still bawling his eyes out. "That dadburned pony nipped at him. Didn't really hurt him, but took away his glove." Harmony's lower lip jutted out in a fake pout, "Poor thing." Nessa raised an eyebrow at her, "You talking about Nathan or that pony cause I'm pretty sure that glove wasn't as clean as it could have been." Harmony giggled, "I'm guessing this isn't something we're going to mention to Adam?" Nessa shook her head as she rubbed the balm onto Nathan's hands. "If he learns about this, I'll have to admit I was wrong and trust me, that isn't something any of us want." Harmony laughed softly. Nessa curled Nathan onto her lap and began to rock slowly back and forth, humming softly.

Nathan quieted down and snuggled against his mother as she continued to rock him. After two songs she lifted his 'injured' hand and gave it a quick glance. She smiled, "I told you there wasn't anything wrong, my little one. See?" she showed his palm to him, and Nathan tilted his head, confused. "Pony hurt." he said, pouting. Ness bit her lip, trying not to smile and raised her eybrows at him, "Are you sure, Nate darling?" He looked up at her and then back at his hand, now warming with the balm she'd rubbed into his skin. "Hurt..." he said again, but he didn't sound as sure as he had before. Nessa brought his head closer to her and kissed his hair. "I know, Nate, I know. But remember what I told you? She won't hurt you unless you let her..." her voice trailed away as they all listened to the sound of a wagon rolling into the main yard.

Nessa looked up at Harmony, a confused look on her face, "The boys didn't take a wagon did they?" Harmony shook her head, walking over to the settee and taking Nathan's hand. Nessa was tossing her wrap back over her shoulders as Harmony led Nathan back towards his room. "Can you put him down for his nap, Harm? I'll go see who it is." Harmony was nodding, smiling at the young boy who toddled along beside her as his mother went back out into the February chill.

Closing the door behind herself, Vanessa buttoned her wrap and watched the group in the wagon. Slowly she walked to the edge of the front stoop and called out, "Hello to you." Her tone was civil, but her stance was guarded. No one came out to the Ponderosa this late in the season unannounced, least ways a wagonload of heavily wrapped men. The driver waved to her, his hat pulled low over his eyes, "I'm sorry to bother you miss, but we've got a bit of a problem." she folded her arms and waited, taking a small step backwards. "And what kind of problem is that?" Another man in the group was clombing onto the back of the wagon, and kneeling next to something she couldn't see. "We've got an injured man here, took a gunshot to the shoulder. I was hoping you could help us out." She shifted her weight slightly, but didn't move. "If he's got a shot to the shoulder, you'd do better to get him to Doc Martin in town." she said, taking another step backwards.

The first man glanced behind him, "I know that ma'am, but we just came from the high country and I don't think he's going to make it much farther." a muffled moan came from the back of the wagon and it pulled at her. She lganced behind herself to the closed door and pitured the sleeping children near the front fire. She couldn't just bring strangers into her home like that... but neither could she let an injured man die because she was afraid, either. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the men at the wagon and said, "Back the wagon into the barn, there should be four stalls free. Put your frined in one of them, they were cleaned this morning. I'll be there in a moment, let me gather some bandages." The man tilted his hat to her, and was walking back to the wagon bed as a man pulled himself from the floor, his face pale.

He took a great breath and tried to shout, "Nessa... don't... trap!" The standing man shoved the man back into the wagon, "Shut up, injun!" Nessa's eyes widened as the man pulled out a rifle, but before he could take a good aim, she was runing back inside, latching the door between them. Harmony looked at her in shock as she shifted away from the great oak door and put a hand to her chest, trying to calm her breathing. "Nessa? Nessa, what is it?" Nessa took several gulping breaths and closed her eyes, "I think I just killed a man." Harmony swallowed and walked closer, "What?" Tears leaked from beneath Vanessa's closed lids and she tried not to break down, her breath coming faster as her heart broke, "That wagon... there was an injured man in the bed..." she opened her eyes, and Harmony gasped as she watched those trusted eyes change from a happy green to a pained grey, "I told them to go into the barn, that I'd return to tend his wounds... when Black Arrow lifted himself from the wagon and told me it was a trap. That's when I ran back in here."

Vanessa lost control then, and collapsed heavily into Harmony's arms, "I just left him there, Harm... I just sentenced my brother to death."

----------

Little Joe curled his fingers around the hot mug of coffee Adam had just given him, trying to force the chill from them as he took a great swallow. "How many did you get?" he asked, trying no to let his teeth chatter as he spoke. Adam grinned and took a drink himself, stretching his legs out inf front of him, "A good fifty head, just south of the bluff, and it looks like taht's where they're gonna stay for the winter. As long as some wolf pack doesn't come through to get them." Joe grinned and held the mug in front of his face, letting the steam warm his face. "When do you think Hoss'll be back from that far section?" Adam shrugged, "He took his blankets with him, maybe he's planning on setting up for the night." Joe rolled his eyes, "And we have to wait for him before we can get back home..." Adam chuckled, "You're not the only one who needs to get home, brother."

It was truer than Adam wanted to admit, but he was aching for the warmth of his wifes hug and the sound of his childrens laughter. One thing he almost refused to think about was the hint of sadness that had started creeping into his wifes eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. He'd noticed how her hands would lay against her swollen belly sometimes, and she would simply hold very, very still. She almost looked as though she was holding her breath, waiting for something. He'd asked her about it once, but she'd shaken her head at him and said _I'm not sure yet._ That never meant anything good. There had been times in the middle of the night when he would lie awake, her head cradeled in his shoulder and their child growing against him that he could swear he felt a soft kick or jab, but when he'd put his hand there, waiting for another movement, nothing would happen. Could there be something wrong?

He tried to remember if he'd felt anything with Nathan or Hannah, but it seemed to have either slipped his memory, or he had never really been this close to Vanessa. If the child really wasn't, God killl him for thinking it, but if the child wasn't alive... shouldn't Vanessa do something? Wasn't there something she could brew up to... He shook his head violently and stared into the small fire before him. No, he wouldn't think about that just now. Not until he was able to discuss it with Vanessa, and get her opinion... he owed her that much, after all. Maybe they could get Doc Martin to make a special trip out to the ranch... or he could get her to go into town with him. He just had to know for sure.

Both Cartwrights jumped at the approach of horse hooves, heavy on the earth as though the animal was over loaded. Joe glanced up behind Adam as Hoss rode up on Chubb, with a _woman_ sitting in front of him. "Hi boys!" Hoss called, dismounting then helping his friend down. Adam wrinkled his brow, just what the Ponderosa needed right now. Another woman. "Who's your friend?" he asked, getting to his feet. The woman tightend her wrap and smiled demurely at him. Adam cocked an eyebrow at Hoss, waiting as Joe introduced them. Hoss took of his hat, wiped his brow, then quickly replaced it.

"Adam, Joe, this is Cheryl Logan. I found her trying to cross Ridge Creek when the ice broke." Cheryl ducked her head and blushed as Adam and Joe gave her incredulous looks. "Ridge Creek? This time of year?" Joe's voice cracked, and Adam smiled, "I guess that means you're not from around here?" Cheryl looked up at him, and nodded. "My family's from New Orleans area. My father wanted to get away from the war before things really heated up." Adam nodded and glanced at Joe. The topic of the war was a sensitive one in the Cartwright home, and usually found these two on opposite ends of the room in a shouting match, with the rest of the family caught in the middle. Adding Vanessa to the fray only made things worse and it hadn't been long before all had learned that it was better all around if the subject was never brought up... at least, not without clearing the room of firearms first.

"I'm unfamiliar with the area, that's for sure. I was fool enough to think the ice on the creek was thick enough to cross on." Adam grinned and motioned to the fire, "Sit by the fire, warm yourself..."

----------

Harmony checked on Vanessa's children once more before walking into the main room and discussing the situation with Hop Sing. "You're sure that you can get to them? They'e been gone for four days! Are you even aware of where they are?" Hop Sing nodded and shouldered the pack he'd made for himself. "Hop Sing know. When going to south section, camp only one place. Always go there in round-up. They be there." Harmony nodded herself, bitting her lip. She was just so scared.

"Hurry, Hop Sing. Tell them to hurry. That scare that Nessa's had won't help that baby. And if things are as bad as she's made them sound...." Harmony sat down on the settee and put her face in her hands, "Just tell them to hurry." Hop Sing scurried out the back porch door and into the setting sunlight, accompanied by two hands, the only ones they could spare.

In truth, Harmony was surprised that whomever it was that was holding them hostage here was letting him go. Or maybe they were just waiting until they were alone. Nessa had argued against sending the cook, but Harmony had pointed out that if there were as many of these 'newcomers' as Vanessa had guessed, then they would need the boys' help. Especially with children in the house. Nessa hadn't said much then, just fallen into a fiful sleep as the sleeping draught that Harmony had given her took effect. Now, as the final rays of the day came through the cracks in the shutters, Harmony wished she had listened to Vanessa. The big house felt so empty and she felt so small.

Strangely enough, she found herself wishing for Joe's arms to hold her. For his voice to speak soothing words to her and his lips to kiss her. 'Where did _that_ come from?!' she asked herself, standingto check on the children again. It was true, she ahdn't been with a man since she'd left the saloon, but she never expected to actually be _missing_ the touch of one. Then again... Joe _was_ different. When they'd been alone, never once had he asked for more than she'd been willing to give, which usually consited of a kiss. She could remember the late night spent with him: he seated on the hearth as she rocked a restless child back to sleep. He'd often told her how beautiful he thought she was, but she'd never believed him. How could he think she was anything less than a whore, a whore with children? And yet...

She put her ahnds over her face and took a slow breath, 'One thing at a time, Harm. One thing at a time. Get through this... whatever this **is**, and then you can focus on Little Joe.' _Little Joe_... she smirked at the nickname as she re-tucked Nathan's quilts around him. From the few caresses she'd allowed herself, she was quite certain that there was nothing _little_ about _Little_ Joe. She was just making her way from Nathan's room to Elizabeth's when the knock came.

A knock she knew all to well.

----------

The four of them were circled around the small fire when Adam heard the hooves approaching them. "Who the..." Adam muttered as he rolled over, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Joe let out a soft growl and sat up, "Who's that!" he shouted, making Hoss and Cheryl stir in their seperate places. Cheryl, the poor girl, wrapped her blanket tight around her shoulders and shifted closer to Hoss. Joe watched this, then turned to his other brother. Adam was now sitting as well, his pistol held tight against his thigh as he waited for a response to Joe's hollered question.

A voice came through the darkness, and all three Cartwright's visibly relaxed. "Misser Adam! Misser Joe, Misser Hoss, come quick! Trouble at house, strange people... MisNessa don't trust." Adam moved first, almost running to the Oriental man and shaking him, "What do you mean, Nessa donesn't trust them?"

Joe glanced at Hoss, if Nessa didn't trust someone, this had to be serious. Hos was helping Cheryl stand as Hop Sing began to explain everything, from the pony nipping at Nathan's hand to the Vanessa collapsing in Harmony's arms. It wasn't until he started talking about the wagons arrival and how Vanessa had said she'd left her brother to die that Joe started really paying attention.

"Wait, Vanessa has a brother?" he asked, walking forward and crossing his arms. Adam heaved a sigh and hung his head, "I'll explain it later." he hissed, motioning for Hop Sing to continue. "Taht's all there is, Misser Adam. After she said that, MisNessa fell and had to help her to bed." Adam's face went ashen, and he spun to his family, "We need to get back... now!" He grabbed up his blanket and was hastily rolling it to fit behind his saddle as Joe set about breaking the small campsite.


	9. Chapter 9

Seven horses galloped into the main yard of the Ponderosa Ranch, hauling their mounts short of the house. One of them, the tall darkly dressed one, flew from his saddle and had made it halfway across the yard when the shot rang out.

"Hold it right there, ol man." The wagon driver growled, the rifle in his hand gleaming in the soft moonlight. He strode confidently out from the shadows of the barn and nodded at the newcomers, "You'd best drop those guns, over there." Hoss looked at Cheryl in front of him, then back at the man aiming a rifle at them, "Let her go. She ain't got nothing to do with this." The man nodded, "Fine, miss. You'd best join the rest of them, in the house." Hoss wrapped a great bear like arm around Cheryl's waist and set her on the ground. "That's the main door there," he pointed to it. As the woman started forward, the man primed his rifle, the resounding click echoing across the silent yard. Cheryl glanced back over her shoulder at the man and he grinned, "Just want to be sure that you know who's in charge here. There's a woman in there, by the name of Harmony. I want you to do me a favor. Send her out here, she's got something of mine that I want."

The three Cartwright boys looked at each other, then back at the man, "You're the father." Joe hissed, sizing the man up and clenching his jaw. The man cocked his head to the side and grinned, "Aye. I'm the man and that's my child she's got in there, and I want it back. Damn fool woman had no right leaving like that. No right at all." Cheryl was next Adam by now and he hissed at her, "Don't let Harmony out here. Tell her to get the children and Nessa to a safe room in the house and to bar the door." The rifle clicked again and the man aimed it at Adam's back, "Ah... no. I wouldn't do that miss. I have no fight with you, but I will have no problem getting rid of you if you don't follow orders."

Cheryl bit her lip and looked at Adam again, "I... Mr Cartwright, I don't think I can..." Adam nodded, "Go on, Ms Logan. Get inside." He looked back at the man with the rifle, "Let Hop Sing inside. My wife, she..." Another figure came forward, a pistol in its hand and an evil laugh on its face. "Don't you dare, little one." The woman put her hand on the man's arm and nodded at the group before them. "Keep them still boys, I think I need to explain some things to our little messenger." from the shadows around the yard half a dozen more men appeared, all armed with pistols and rifles. It was eerily familiar and made Joe and Hoss nervous. Adam looked at the woman, hating himself for recognizing the voice.

"Melody Jefferson." The woman bowed to him grandly, "Nice to see you remember me, Adam darling." Hoss looked at his brother, confused, "Adam. What's she mean by that?" He held up a hand to his brother and growled, "I'm not your darling, Melody." The woman smirked, "Oh no? You were once, or have you forgotten?" Melody began to laugh, and both of the younger Cartwright's stared at their brother in confusion. Joe spoke up, "Adam what is she...." Adam shook his head, "Nothing you need know about." Joe shut his mouth, but it didn't stop him from watching his brother.

Melody stalked forward, her hips swaying suggestively and pistol hanging loosely in her hand. She stepped up to Adam, standing closer to him than Joe had ever seen Vanessa do, and she put a hand on her hip, leaning slightly to one side. "Nothing he need worry about, hm? Oh my darling Adam, you mean you haven't told them what happened?" Adam set his jaw and looked away from her. Cheryl watched the woman standing so close to Adam and wrinkled her brow. "And what's your name, sweetheart?" Melody breathed, looking over at Cheryl. She swallowed hard, "I'm... Cheryl Logan, miss." Melody grinned, "Not a Cartwright I see." Cheryl shook her head, clenching her fists in her skirts and watching the woman carefully, "No, I'm not."

Hoss growled from somewhere behind them, "I told you she ain't got no part in this. Let her go inside, before someone gets hurt." Melody glanced back at him, "And I said she could. But not before she gets the story," Melody looked at Adam again, who was refusing to look at her, "The whole story." Adam's head snapped back to her and he snarled, "You keep your mouth shut, Melody." The woman smirked and rested her pistol against Adam's chest, stroking it up and down the black fabric of his shirt.

"Tell me, Miss Cheryl. Have you ever seen a witch?"

-----

Harmony twitched in her seat, her teeth worrying her lower lip and her fingers dancing in her lap as she waited for Hop Sing to return. She'd heard the horses pull up and the achingly familiar voices that accompanied those horses. And then the shout and the rifle shot. Nessa had come down the stairs then, dressed only in her nightgown and wrapped in a thick shawl. "Harm... did I hear horses?" Harmony nodded, and glanced at the pregnant woman, "You should be in bed, especially after that scare you gave me." Vanessa shook her head, "No. I know those hooves. Those are our boys, aren't they?" Again Harmony nodded and finally she stood, pacing the main room while Vanessa sat down carefully in the chair Harmony had vacated.

"What's keeping them?" Nessa wondered, staring at the door. Harmony shrugged, and stopped moving. She was next to the door and she could just hear... "Melody?" Both their hearts stopped as they looked at each other in horror. "Melody? She's here?!" Nessa gasped, standing and walking over to Harmony. They pressed their ears to the door, straining to listen to what she was saying. After a moment or two, Harmony stared at Nessa in shock.

"What does she mean, the whole story?" Vanessa closed her eyes and rested her head against the cool wood, "She wouldn't... I don't want to remember..." Harmony watched as giant tears rolled down Nessa's cheeks and her eyes opened, the pained grey hue returning. "Oh Harmony... I can't..." Harmony wrapped the woman into a tight hug and helped her back to the chair. "Why don't you tell me all about it." Nessa shook her head, "No. Not right now. Right now we need to get the children into one of the back rooms.... Perhaps Ben's. It's the largest and the hardest to get to from the outside." Nessa brushed at her cheeks and pushed Harmony back, getting to her feet. "Now, Harmony. We need to move fast."

Harmony nodded and followed Vanessa as she walked to her and Adam's wing of the house, carefully lifting Hannah from her bed, blanket and all. "I won't be able to heft Nathan, can you get him for me?" she asked, tucking the year old tight into her torso and wrapping the blanket around them both. Harmony nodded and quickly left the room, hurrying away to Nathans room. She reappeared soon, the grumbling toddler following close behind. Nessa smiled at her boy and said, "Nathan, darling, We're going to spend the night in Grandpa's room. Can you get in there real quick for me and climb into his bed?" Nathans eyes lit up, he loved his grandfathers room and the great four poster bed he kept in there was almost like crawling into a small cave for the boy. "Really?" Vanessa nodded and carefully stood back up, making sure to not jostle Hannah too much.

The women watch Nathan race up the stairs and down the hall. Nessa looked at Harmony, "Come on. Let's get these two settled and then we can move the pen for your two." She was halfway up the stairs when another shot rang out, splintering against the door and making both women freeze. "Harmony, take Hannah and get in Ben's room." Harmony hesitated, but Nessa pushed against her back, "Go! I'll get the twins. Now go!" Another volley of shots rang through, breaking some of the windows. Nessa could hear her children screaming for their mother. She was crouched on the stairs and when the shooting stopped she raced to Harmony's room and picked up both Rhett and Gabrielle, carrying them to Harmony and shutting the door tight behind her.

Harmony was curled on the bed with Nathan and Hannah, both of whom were now wide awake. She went to Nessa and took Gabrielle, tucking a small blanket around her daughters body and taking her over to the small pen she'd made from the pillows on the bed. Nessa joined her and had to set Rhett down swiftly before she was being choked by her son, "Mama." he hissed, throwing his chubby arms around her neck and clinging to her. "Mama, I scared." Nessa smiled and hugged him tight, "I know Nathan, my love, I know." She pulled back from him and looked at him seriously, "Nathan, I need you to do something for me. It's a job for a big boy, can you do that?" Nathan bobbed his head enthusiastically, "Yes, Mama! Natan big boy. I can do anything, like Papa!" Harmony smiled at her friend and shook her head. Nessa giggled and kissed his forehead, "Nathan, darling, I need you to stay here. I need you to protect your sister and the babies, can you do that?"

Nathan nodded happily, "Good cause I'm going to see if I can help your father." Nathans smile disappeared, "No Mama.... No. You stay!" He threw his arms around her neck again and Nessa had to fight to get free again, "Nathan.... Nathan. Nathaniel Jacob Cartwright, you let me go!" The little boy released her, but she could see the tears welling in her boys eyes, "Mama. It dangerous. Please don't go!" Nessa smiled, defeated, "Nathan, you're just like your Papa. I promise, I'll be careful." she kissed his forehead again and glanced at Harmony. "You're staying here." the younger woman balked, "Vanessa, are you sure?" Nessa cocked an eyebrow at her, "Do you have a better idea?"

Harmony didn't know, and she found herself not liking the idea. It seemed that ever since she'd come to the Ponderosa and had met the Cartwrights, she'd changed form the resourceful and cunning woman she had been in Johnston into something she only half recognized. "Nessa, I... I don't know. I honestly don't know. But I can't let you go downstairs.." they both jumped as there came a loud crash and the sound of fighting from the main room. Shouts were accompanied by grunts and groans as fists met with other bodies and said bodies hit the floor. Vanessa flinched when they heard the resounding noise as someone hit her beloved piano. Vanessa went to the small bed stand and removed the pistol that Ben kept there for emergencies. Checking that it was loaded she stood beside the bed and watched the door carefully, "Nathan, get under the bed. Take Hannah and hide under the bed." Nathan moved quickly, gripping his sisters hand and tugging her underneath the tall bed frame.

Harmony sat next to her children, ready to cover their small bodies with her own. They listened for another few moments before they heard the call, "Harmony! Harmony Cartwright, where are you!" Vanessa looked over at the girl on the bed and bit her lip. "Don't answer him." she whispered, "Don't you dare answer."

-----

"Cheryl, go upstairs. Tell the girls it's all right to come down." The man with the rifle aimed his pistol at the poor woman and grinned. "They aren't listening to me, go on!" Cheryl was terrified, and her eyes flicked to the one man she thought she trusted in the room. Hoss shook his head, "Don't Cheryl, don't please." Adam growled low in his throat, and Joe's face was dark with rage but Melody was calm. She was standing over the two of them, her own pistols drawn and her face streaked with sweat and blood. "That girl should be the least of your worries, boys." her tone was dark and it made Adam's skin crawl. Melody widened her eyes in a vile expression and looked right into Adam's eyes as she hissed, "You see, I'm going to let my boys at your girls. Each and every last one of them. And they are going to have a good time, my darling Adam. If I remember how that little devils whore of yours looked when she left, oh my are they going to have a good time."

Adam strained against the ropes she'd had him put in, the wound at his side burning like hellfire. "If you even think about touching her...." Melody laughed harshly, "What? You'll kill them? You've threatened me with that before, and I'm still here. It makes me think that you're not really the man that you seem to be." She brushed her fingers across his cheek, and he recoiled from her touch. "Ah now, darling. Is that anyway to treat your lover?" Adam's eyes flamed and he glared at her. She just grinned and walked over to Cheryl, "Go on upstairs like a good little girl now."

Cheryl bit her lip, then hitched up her skirts and walked upstairs. She didn't know what she would find when she got up there, but she knew she couldn't let those men anywhere near the women. She made her way down the hall, listening carefully for the sounds of crying or whimpers. But she heard none of it. She was just passing the tenth door, when she heard it. The small cry of an infant. Cheryl's heart stopped and she looked at the door. She could just make out the soft light of a lamp beneath the door and saw the shadow of someone walking past it. Slowly she raised her fist, and gently knocked on the door. She heard the swift intake of breath and then the click of a gun, "Who is it?"

"My name is Cheryl Logan... May I come in?" Vanessa looked at Harmony who nodded slowly, gripping the small statue they'd found. Vanessa walked to the door, standing aside of it and brought the weapon up to her shoulder aiming it at heart level as she opened the door. She was surprised to see a young woman, not much older than herself standing outside, her hair mussed and eyes rimmed with circles from lack of sleep. "Please?" she asked, not even looking at the gun trained on her.

The woman staring at her glanced beyond Cheryl, down the hall, then nodded quickly, opening the door just enough that she could slip through and then closed it just as fast, sliding the chair back beneath the knob, effectively locking them inside. It was then that Cheryl noticed the gun in the woman's hand. Her own hands flew to her throat, "you wouldn't... wouldn't have..."

Vanessa looked at the gun, and shook her head, "Not unless you threatened my children." she whispered, tilting her head back to the bed. Cheryl looked past her and saw a little dark haired boy peeking out from beneath the great bed, with a smaller pair of hazel eyes next to him. Cheryl couldn't help but smile, "Hi." she wiggled her fingers at the boy who ducked deeper into the darkness, pulling the other eyes down with him. Cheryl looked at the woman seated on the bed, and saw the little ones next to her. "I... I was supposed to get you to come downstairs. The woman there says that..." Vanessa looked at Harmony, and shook her head.

Vanessa put her hand to her chest, "I am Vanessa, this is Harmony." She motioned to the bed, "Those beneath are my children, Nathan and Hannah." Harmony tilted her head to the infants between the pillows, "This is Rhett and Gabrielle." Vanessa bit her lip, a hand resting on her belly, "Let me guess. Melody told you that I'm a witch and my friend here ran away from home, stealing one of her companions children in the process?" Cheryl nodded, wringing her hands nervously. "The boys told me to not bring you but I..." Vanessa sighed, leaning on the dresser, "I know." she gave a soft laugh, "Those Cartwright boys can sure get under your skin, can't they?" Cheryl giggled, silencing herself quickly.

Harmony sighed, "Nessa, what are we going to do? We can't just go down there. I know Melody, if we..." Vanessa was nodding and biting her lip, hands on her widening hips. Then she stopped moving, and put both hands on her belly. Her face changed from worry to something more... unreadable. "Nessa?" Harmony edged to the foot of the bed and leaned against one of the posts. Vanessa's lips spread in a smile and her eyes opened.

They were green. "I have an idea."

-----

Adam wriggled on the floor, trying to get his arms shifted to a slightly more comfortable position on the floor. Joe looked at him and whispered, "What was she talking about, the whole story?" Adam sighed and hung his head, his eyes closing in agony. "I... I failed Vanessa." Joe swallowed, "What?" Adam raised his head and looked at his brother.

"Do you remember when Vanessa returned to the Summerset, and I went after her?" Joe nodded, and Adam heaved a sigh, "Well, when I was there... the reason that I came back without her... was because I couldn't keep a promise."

"What promise?"

"It was the second to last day that I was there. Vanessa and I went into town, to get some of the supplies. On our way to town, we passed Melody and Lerato on their way home." his eyes darkened with rage, "The words I heard come from Melody's mouth made Vanessa turn redder than I had ever seen her. She called her every name in the book, "whore" being the nicest." he shifted again, then held his breath as a man walked behind them, waiting on Cheryl. Once they were more alone, he continued, "It made me angry. When we got back to the ranch I cornered Solomon and made him tell me where Melody lived, and I went there. I went with every intention of making Melody apologize to Vanessa... but it didn't exactly turn out that way." He swallowed and a shadow crossed his face. "I told her who I was and why I was there, and she started in on how Vanessa had wronged her family, forced her father to sell Harmony and all sorts of other things." He turned to look at Joe in the eye, "I was so angry, I couldn't thin straight. I pinned her against the wall... and before I could think I was making love to her. You have to understand Joe, I've never pretended to be perfect. Never. I know my weaknesses and Vanessa can test the very last of my patience. I just wanted her to hold me like she did when she was here, and she wouldn't even look at me."

"I returned to the Summerset the next morning and told Vanessa everything. I begged her to forgive me, but she got that look on her face. You know the one, she's given it to you a few times." Joe huffed, shocked at what his brother was confessing. "She yelled at me, demanded that I leave that moment and I did. I turned my back on her and left. It wasn't until I went back to try and patch things up that I learned why she had acted that way. It seems that it wasn't the Paiute that turned on her and Nicholas. It was Melody and her men. Melody's always been jealous of what Vanessa's had, and for me to... it was more a of a betrayal than you could really understand." The two of them looked at Melody, sitting at the foot of the stairs, flipping a knife back and forth between her hands. "And now, because of my moment of weakness, I've not only put my own family in danger, but yours as well."

Joe's head snapped around and he stared at Adam, "What?" Adam smirked, "Don't think I haven't seen the way you and Harmony look at each other. She's a fine girl, although her family leaves something to be desired." he paused, then continued, "There have been many women paraded through this house by you, and many you've professed to love, and I'll admit I've had my doubts that you would ever find the one that could tame you, little brother. But Harmony's done it; she's captured something in you that I don't think you even knew was there. When this is all over, you have my support to marry her."


	10. Chapter 10

Adam grimaced as Melody grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, the knife now set to his throat. "Why isn't she coming down? Where have you hidden her?" His eyes closed, "You really think I'm going to tell you where to kill my wife?" Melody growled and shoved him forward, flipping the knife in her hand and stalking around him, "Who said anything about killing? I plan on annihilating the whore." Hoss and Joe struggled against their restraints as Adam pushed himself up from his knees.

"Nessa's no whore. You take that back." Hoss growled, his arms bulging in his shirt. Melody gave the big bear of a man a passing glance, "No, I will not. The woman has done nothing but evil since I've known her. It's because of her and her vile mother that my own mother is dead. Because of her that my father had to sell my sister for twenty dollars a month. She alone must atone for what she has done for me. I will wipe her memory from history!"

There came a snort from the direction of the stairs, and all in the room turned to see Vanessa standing at the landing, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised mockingly, "Really Melody. You always were a bit over dramatic." Melody moved forward, her weapon pulled higher as she neared Vanessa. Adam watched his wife's head raise slightly, the look on her face one that he'd only seen once before.

When she'd faced off against Ethan Lamb.

Melody was at the foot of the stairs now, looking up at her, her hatred clearly evident. "Vanessa Warrick. I thought you'd be too chicken to show your face." Vanessa stared at Melody, her surprise overwhelming her. Then she smirked, moving closer to Melody. Dangerously close, "You know me Melody Jefferson. I never did do what people expected of me." she glanced at the boys kneeling on the ground across the room, "Life's more fun that way." Melody grabbed Vanessa's arm, glaring at her as she looked her over. "You're pregnant." Vanessa's smirked broadened and she looked down at her belly, "Really? I hadn't noticed?" Melody scoffed and released Vanessa, who staggered backwards... towards the boys.

Adam watched his wife dance towards him, her steps decidedly smaller than normal. 'What is she doing?' he thought, trying to keep his breathing slow. Melody looked beyond Vanessa to Adam, and grinned, "Do you know what happened that summer, Vanessa? How your man here said he loved me? As he loved me?" Vanessa was unfazed, her gaze level as she shifted her feet. "Oh I know all about it, Melody. I'm surprised that you let him out of your sight, to be honest. Knowing what I know about my husband, I'm surprised you didn't chain him to your bed to keep him." She moved back a step, a small agonizing step.

She had to get behind the boys in order for their plan to work. She could feel the cold metal of the pistol between her thighs, held there only by her small movements and slow walk. It was uncomfortable at best, but necessary if she was going to save their lives. She took another step, all the while talking to Melody. "We used to be friends, Melody. What changed? Why?"

Another step, she was halfway to him now.

"Why? Do you not remember? Remember how it was your horse that sired that wretched beast that killed my mother? Or how..." Vanessa was only half listening as Melody ranted, counting on the woman's unbreakable habit to pace as she did. One more... there. She slid her left foot back, resting it against Adam's knee, and let the gun fall. Her long nightshirt barely muffled the thud, and she fell to her knees at the same time, hoping to hide it. "Ugh." she groaned, her hands flying to her belly. Melody stopped talking and stared at her, "What now?" Vanessa worked up her best fearful look and raised her head to her one time friend, "the baby... I think it's... agh!" she lowered her face again, falling forward onto her hands. Her front was now shielded from the on lookers by her unbound hair and she shoved the gun back towards her husband. Praying the sound wouldn't be heard.

"Melody!" Harmony shouted from the top of the stairs, catching everyone's attention. Everyone, except for Vanessa. Even pregnant, the woman could move fast, and all three Cartwright boys watched in awe as she slipped behind them and untied their arms. Adam was the first to move, lifting the pistol and firing at the three men Melody had brought inside with her. The woman herself had been caught off guard and now found herself being disarmed by the hulking brute the boys had called Hoss. The tall man stared down at her, his face angry. "No, Hoss!" Harmony shouted, hurrying down that stairs and grabbing his arm, "Don't hurt her."

Vanessa turned her head into Adam's chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I thought you'd lost your mind for a moment there." she chuckled against him, "For a moment I almost did. When she started talking about..." she shivered and he pulled her tighter against him, "Hush. I thought we agreed to forget that." she pulled back to look at him, "_WE_ agreed to forget about it. _SHE_ wasn't in on that particular conversation." He smirked and kissed her forehead. "Where are the kids? Are they alright?" She pushed away from him, "They're in Ben's room. Although I'm betting they're not quite happy with all that shooting you've been doing." She moved to the front door, her expression changing. "Arrow." she whispered, and disappeared into the chilly pre-dawn world.

Harmony shook her head at the older woman, "I thought I told you to leave me alone, Melody. Why are you here?" as Melody opened her mouth to speak, Harmony backhanded her across her mouth. "I've heard enough about how you think Vanessa was involved with Mother's death. I know for a fact that Mother's death was an accident. A tragic one, but an accident nonetheless. You've let it poison you, Melody, and that poison almost destroyed my family."

Joe's face blanched as she spoke. 'Her family?' was that how she thought of them? Of him? Or was she simply referring to her own twins upstairs. Melody scoffed and shook off Harmony's hand. "Your family? What family? Those hellspawn you dare call children?" Harmony slapped Melody again, then clenched her fist against her skirts. "Hoss. Do you think we can take Melody into town to be held by the sheriff for trial?" Hoss looked at her strangely, "Why?" Harmony drew a slow breath, but all four of them turned to the door, left open in Vanessa's haste, and a chill ran down their spines.

Vanessa's strangled cry echoed across the empty land, her head dropping to rest against Black Arrow's now cold forehead. "I'm so sorry, brother." Hot tears rolls from her eyes, soaking into the dried blood on his skin and making it run. She took great heaving breaths and tried to speak, but nothing came but terrible anguished moans. She tried to gather him into her arms, silently cursing the babe in her belly and his own weight. "I'm so sorry." Adam pulled himself up into the wagon bed next to her, putting his own arms around her, trying to calm her. Vanessa looked up at him, her face red and mottled, "I could have saved him. If I hadn't run... if only I'd been there..." He shook his head and put a finger over her lips, "I don't think that would have helped, dear one. You'd be just as dead as he... and you wouldn't have Nathan or Hannah." she swallowed hard and pulled Adam in close, her heart racing with the overwhelming emotions swirling in her mind, "I wouldn't have you." She buried her face into his shoulder, "I wouldn't have you."

Harmony turned back to Hoss and tilted her head at Melody, "Trial for murder."


End file.
